A Second Chance
by mgssnake
Summary: As the dreaded Orochi, the 8-headed elemental dragon fell from the sky, soon too the Ark of Yamato fell with him. Set during a time of gods and myths, two characters embark on separate journeys, praying for the day when evil succumbs to good. AmmyXWaka.
1. Chapter 1

_For every generation, a story lingers on amongst the greatest of all legends. The tales of the very beginning perch themselves upon the same dust ridden shelves that the identities of many important and heroic people throughout history have laid claim to over the eons. Over the vast plains, oceans, forests and wastelands this planet has to offer, many ideals have joined together to form their own masterpiece of how this world became what it was, is currently and forever shall be in the eyes of its ultimate conqueror; man. However, our story begins not on a peaceful note, but on a reckless and devastative torment of every element known to human kind. Listen carefully, as the tale of how one's creation will become the salvation of all._

_Many eons ago, the cozy green, blue and white planet many of you have come to call home was but a mere ideal in the process of creation. If one were to journey back to such a primitive and simple time, they would be shocked to find nothing but absolute darkness and chaos. Slinking around in the enormous outreaches of the chaotic universe, dark and sinister forces bided their time happily absorbing vital nutrients from the free-floating elements. This bleak present however soon reformed to a change. As if by divine will alone, the black chaotic mass began to formulate and swirl together, creating in its wake solid formations._

_Though miraculous it may seem, the elements bided their time, creating a masterpiece for all to marvel and many to prosper from upon its completion. Finally after many centuries of trials and tribulations of molding together, the swirling mass of chaotic energy gave way to a majestic plain of mighty mountains, deep valleys and empty cavities. However the swirling cloud of elements was not finished. Years later a new form emerged from the mass of chaotic energy. Like the plain before it, this new world was also devoid of any supplemental object that could support life._

_Not a moment later, two large, reed-like plants jutted forth from the volatile soil of the new chaotic world. Majestically, the pods opened to reveal two divine beings known to many as Kunitokotachi and Amenominakanushi. Once freed from their flora encasings, the two proceeded to breathe life into the newly created heaven and earth. However the much larger and complex of the two newly formed edifices, the newly dubbed earth became violent and a large ocean flooded the once barren planet. Upon the completion of the heavens, both deities agreed to populate the planet, thus creating Izanagi and Izanami._

_Following their creation, the two were ordered to reshape the land to how they saw fit. To aid them in their duty to rejuvenate the volatile planet, the divine beings granted upon them a mighty spear, which was encrusted with valuable and priceless gems. Setting out to create a new world, Izanagi and Izanami journeyed to the bridge of the heavens and dipped the sacred spear into the water, churning it with ease. Retrieving the spear from the vast ocean, salty water collected at the tip before dripping off to lie atop the sea. Once the solution solidified, the salt water had hardened into islands. Seizing their opportune moment, Izanami and Izanagi descended upon the newly created land and began to cultivate it._

_During their time on the land, they created a massive tower that reached for the heavens. Surrounding the tower was a massive palace, which the couple planned to live in. Like all mammals the time soon came to mate, however their ceremony took place around the tower of the heavens. Circling around the tower, Izanami was the first to greet Izanagi following their trip. Confused as to why Izanami spoke first, the couple soon threw caution to the wind and became mated anyway. Upon the time for their children to arrive, the couple was astounded to find their two children Hiruko, and Awashima were born deformed, thus forfeiting them from becoming a deity. Frantic, Izanagi and Izanami sent their first-born children out to sea in a boat before turning to the gods for answers._

_The deities informed them that it should have been Izanagi who would speak first in greetings at the wedding ceremony. Quickly the couple remarried, this time allowing for Izanagi to speak first. Following this correction, Izanagi and Izanami bore many islands and deities, one of which, the incarnation of fire Kagu-Tsuchi, ended up being the end for Izanami as she died in childbirth. Outraged, Izanagi slew the newborn, in turn creating dozens more. The last trip in the story of Izanagi and Izanami takes the couple into Yomi, or the gloomy underworld. Pained by the loss of his beloved wife, Izanagi searched endlessly for her until he eventually sought her out, however, he was too late. The shadows of Yomi had hidden Izanami well during Izanagi's search, thus allowing for her body to decay. Her decrepit form frightened Izanagi to the point of where he turned and ran. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Izanami proclaimed that if he allowed, she would kill 1,000 living souls everyday. However to her threat he replied that he would give life to 1,500./i_

_**The Story of Amaterasu**_

_The story has only begun as the relationship between Izanagi and Izanami draws to a bitter close. Tainted from the vile disease of Yomi, Izanagi kneels before a sacred river to purify himself. Dipping his hands into the cool water, he first cleanses his left eye. From this Amaterasu is born. Continuing in his purification, Izanagi then cleanses his right eye, thus allowing for the creation of Tsukuyomi. And finally, Izanagi cleanses his nose, from which Susano-o is born._

Like any new father would probably be, Izanagi was beside himself with joy upon the arrivals of his children. However unlike his other children Izanami bore, these three radiated special qualities that were pretty self-eminent. The first child he took into his arms radiated vibrant energy and warm, causing a soft smile to spread onto his thick lips.

"My what a beautiful little girl," he noted as he carefully cradled the young one. "I'll name you Amaterasu."

At the mention of its newly christened name, baby Amaterasu wiggled in her father's large hands. A soft chuckle vibrated his vocal cords before the shrill cries of her temporarily forgotten brothers seized the deitys attention.

"Yes little ones," he reassured as he carefully placed little Ameterasu in a small collection of flowers, the flora soon bending and molding to create a makeshift carriage. "I haven't forgotten you two."

Carefully extending his body out over the carpet of soft, green grass, Izanagi smiled warmly as his two sons crawled over to his prone body. The skinnier, paler child with a few tufts of golden-blonde hair managed to reach him first, earning a warm smile and a soft chuckle in return.

"My what precious golden hair you have," Izanagi observed. "I believe I'll name you Tsukuyomi."

The young child mustered up a toothless smile as he proceeded to journey up onto his fathers broad shoulders. It wasn't long however when a sharp push on his muscular forearm caught his attention. Izanagi turned his gaze over to his other son. The spunky child stared intently at his father's forearm before pushing his body weight against the solid object. Izanagi chuckled warmly at the youngster's spirit.

"Little one, what are you doing?" he questioned, only to watch as the youth fell back onto his rump, apparently puzzled by the object's massive inertia.

The child had a rather broad forehead for one as young as him, and his eyes were of a slate grayish hue, a single stray strand of dark hair poking out of his otherwise bald cranium. In comparison to his brother and sister, this young child was slightly larger than them, with a driving stamina to boot.

"You are quite powerful for your age," Izanagi noted as he studied the child. "And quite unpredictable, I believe a fitting name for you would be Susano."

The child merely ignored his father's identification of his person, and instead took to watching a grasshopper flutter its wings before taking off to another nearby patch of grass. Izanagi sighed as his children soon took to occupying themselves with what appeared in their surroundings. Little Amaterasu was busy sniffing flowers left and right, sneezing every so often from the pollen it wafted from within. Tsukuyomi was busy peering up into the sky, a distant, pale object soon capturing and maintaining his attention, while his brother Susano attempted to capture the wily grasshopper. Choosing to follow Tsukuyomi's gaze heavenward, a large object appeared in a river of stardust, its pale surface busy with activity.

Tilting his head to one side, Izanagi stood from the ground as he continued to observe this pale, round edifice. Squinting his eyes, he managed to pick out the outline of a stately hare engraved in its majestic surface. As he continued to stare at the round object, he soon averted his gaze to the defined twinkling of nearby stars, each bright star forming patterns. Choosing to connect the dots, Izanagi soon discovered the simplistic outlines of a dragon; rat, sheep, snake, tiger, cat, monkey, boar, horse and hare appear before his very eyes.

"My word," he mused as the ground soon became bathed in the large round object's pale light.

"Muh...mun..moon..," a small voice noted as Izanagi soon felt a sharp tug on his robes.

"Yes Tsukuyomi," he addressed, kneeling down. "What is it?"

"Moon," he repeated pointing up at the large pale edifice.

"Is that what you want it to be called?" Izanagi questioned as he lifted his son into his arms.

The youth nodded briskly before returning his gaze onto the newly dubbed moon.

"Then it is yours son," the weathered deity of creation granted.

Years passed by the moon's calendar and before long, the young toddlers were walking, talking and discovering and naming animals they met on their adventures. The eldest child, Amaterasu often spent her days in fields of flowers, admiring their beauty and plucking a bouquet to take home as the sunset. She also took to learning brushwork. However every time she managed to complete a piece on canvas, the painting came to life, often leaving her with another blank canvas to fill.

The middle child, Tsukuyomi often spent his days learning how to play a variety of instruments he often created himself to match the various tones and melodies of nature, his experimentation often attracting many different species of wildlife to his concerts. Even though he was still rather young, Tsukuyomi's hair grew to below his waist, its vibrant golden color often attracting the envy of Amaterasu herself.

Then there left the youngest Susano, who even though showed great promise to become a great warrior in his early days, spent most of his time lounging about or sleeping, even when his father ordered him to practice his sword techniques. When he wasn't sleeping, he was often seen pulling tricks and pranks on Amaterasu, usually ending with him being punished. His actions however soon grew to more intensive levels as he grew in age, size and strength.

Aside from the children, Izanagi had also developed a relationship and trading partnership with the majestic people of the moon tribe. They often met to trade or discuss future plans on the occurrence of either a lunar or solar eclipse. As custom to their traditions, the carpenters of the moon tribe often built varied types of runic ships that carried valuable cargo back and forth between worlds. Though many were small, on the days of solar eclipses, large arks were sent to earth, harboring not only treasures, but also people. Once the ark docked, the people were welcomed on earth to begin populating the otherwise uninhabited landscape.

"Amaterasu!" Izanagi called as he rushed into his study.

"Yes father?" the young goddess answered as she slid a large bamboo panel to her right.

"I need you to accompany me today when I greet the chief of the moon tribe," the older deity informed as he checked his list of goods he planned to trade.

"But why father?" Amaterasu questioned as she stood to the side to allow for her father to exit, sliding the panel shut afterward. "You usually never really needed our assistance, and I'm sure Susano or Tsukuyomi would be much more capable of unloading their ship..."

"It has nothing to do with that my dear princess," Izanagi interrupted gently. "I just wanted to introduce him to the new sun goddess Amaterasu."

The young deity stopped in her tracks. To be an actual goddess was one thing, but the goddess of something as majorly important and vital as the sun just seemed impossible.

"Oh, father, I am most flattered," she began, picking up the train of her kimono to catch up with him. "But I just don't think I'm capable of handling such an important job. I mean, many people depend on the sun for warmth, light and a source of nourishment for their plants...and I just don't think I can handle it."

"Amaterasu," he noted in a soft voice. "You worry too much my precious child. You are by far the most responsible person I know of. Surely I could not put Susano in charge of the sun. He is much too lazy and brutish, and Tsukuyomi is always off doing his own thing or making his music. I chose you not because you are the oldest or I think you can handle it."

Izanagi stopped for a moment as he placed his parchments down on a small ledge leading out of his expansive palace before enveloping his daughter in a warm embrace.

"I chose you because you alone are the light of my life," he commented smiling. "You bring so much warmth and joy to this family that you were a sure fire choice when it came to choosing the sun deity."

"Father," Amaterasu began, a loss for words as she bowed her head in reverence. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Izanagi proclaimed in a light tone as he retrieved the parchments. "Now let us be on our way, the ark should be arriving any moment.

"Father why do I have to go along?" a young man with striking golden hair whined as he gazed out over the cosmos, the massive ark leaving a trail of stardust in its wake. "I hate long trips and I had work to do!"

"If you mean sitting up in trees playing your flute all day as being work, then yes you have quite a busy life," the strong tone of a much older man with slightly graying hair replied stoically as he carefully guided the massive ark over the connection path toward the massive planet. "You are of a ripe age where you can start becoming a man and accepting responsibilities."

"Sure right," the youth responded in a sarcastic tone as he proceeded to play a few airy notes on his bamboo flute.

"Ushiwaka," his father reprimanded firmly. "Put that thing away and get over here!"

"Yes father," came a begrudged reply as the aforementioned traversed slowly to the steering mechanism of the runic ship.

"Must you always wear those getas?" the boy's father questioned as his son joined him at the ship's wheel. "They are not very proper footwear for our tribe and they make an awful noise."

"Well I like them!" Ushiwaka rebutted. "So did you just want to make fun of my footwear or are you going to show me how to work this thing?"

"Choose your words wisely Ushiwaka," sounded a strong reprimand. "Here steady the wheel while I check up on our cargo. If we manage to breech into the clouds of the Celestial Plain before my return, call for assistance."

"Yeah, yeah," the youth answered as he curled his thin fingers around the rungs of the massive wheel.

The time of the moon tribe ship's arrival soon drew nearer as the sun was slowly receding behind the moon's massive form, casting darkness upon the land. Izanagi and Amaterasu stood serenely at the docks of the Celestial Plain as the clouds soon began to shift and swirl, the image of a mighty ship appearing moments later. Folding her hands neatly in front of her, Amaterasu waited nervously as the massive ship drew closer and closer. The sound of a foreign horn rang out over the bow of the ark as it slowed its pace, easing gently into port.

As the ship docked, the newly dubbed sun goddess soon perked her ears up as the faint sound of a bamboo flute caught her attention. Squinting her eyes, she soon noticed the silhouette of a young man perched high atop one of the masts of the vessel. As quickly as the music had begun, it ended, the figure quickly dismounting from his post and cascading serenely down toward the deck of the ship. Tilting her head to the right, Amaterasu continued to stare up at the vacant mast before her father's hand on her shoulder jolted her from her staring contest. Averting her gaze up at her father, he soon redirected her gaze as a majestic figure emerged from the daunting mist the ship seemed to ooze. Even though the light was dim, the figure's clothes gleamed with a soft light blue hue that curved and angled intricately around the lengthy robes. The robe itself was of a dark hue of navy blue with black and white outlines. The figure's facial features however, were not as easily distinguished as their clothing.

"Amaterasu, this is Lunami," Izanagi introduced as the aforementioned figured stood before them. "Chief of the moon tribe, and head merchant of the Letchike fleet. It's an honor to meet you again."

"As is an honor to see you again Izanagi," Lunami greeted as they bowed respectively to each other, Amaterasu mimicking out of respect. "And who do we have here today?"

"This is my daughter Amaterasu," he introduced proudly. "She is the newly christened goddess of the sun."

"Ah, what a lovely young woman," the elder chief acknowledged. "She sure fits the persona of the sun, such radiant features.

"Thank you," Amaterasu responded as she bowed again.

"Oh, which reminds me, I have a tag along as well," Lunami commented as he glanced up at the ark. "Now where did that little urchin get to?"

"I'm right here father," a voice answered from high above their heads.

Glancing up at the ship's bow, the three were welcomed with the sight of the rather mischievous prince of the moon tribe.

"Well get down here this instant," the chief's angered voice commanded.

"As you wish," the youth replied as he lept from the bow, landing softly on the dock.

"Izanagi, young Amaterasu," Lumani addressed as he placed his left hand on his son's right shoulder. "This is my son, Ushiwaka."

Amaterasu tilted her head to the left as she visually absorbed the newcomer's appearance. This young man appeared to be slightly older and taller than her, with a pair of bright red getas creating an even more noticeable height difference. His hair was just as long and the same color as her brother, Tsukuyomi's, which begged the question of where her brother came from in the first place. However, Ushiwaka's hair was neatly pulled back into a tight ponytail, a few shorter strands dangling loosely above his eyes, which were a shade of brilliant coral blue. His tunic was rather plain, save for the slits at the shoulders, revealing a stunning dark blue robe underneath. His pants were also a shade of dark blue, and at his waist, he carried a small katana.

"Well now that we are formally acquainted why don't you two go off and play?" Izanagi commented as he and Lunami headed off to check on the ark's cargo.

"Hi," Amaterasu greeted, a smile claiming her lips.

"Hi," Ushiwaka returned, pulling out his bamboo flute.

"So you were up on that mast playing," the goddess commented as they proceeded to walk away from the dock.

"Yeah, so," the young prince replied.

"Would you mind playing a song?" Amaterasu questioned. "Please? I'd love to hear one."

Ushiwaka smiled warmly as he stopped by a nearby cherry blossom tree. Squatting slightly, he soon launched his body up into the mass of thick branches. Settling into a comfortable spot, he rested his back against the trunk of the tree and raised the instrument to his lips. The melody started soft before gradually building to an even tone. Smiling, Amaterasu settled in the grass just below Ushiwaka's perch, enjoying both the melody and the soft breeze.

"How was that?" the young prince questioned upon finishing the song.

"Lovely," the goddess answered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, thank you," Ushiwaka replied, a sly smile creeping onto his features.

"So, Ushiwaka was it?" Amaterasu questioned as she stood from her spot on the ground.

"Yes, that's correct," the young man with blonde hair answered, his legs dangling from the branch.

"What's it like on the moon?" the young sun goddess questioned, before proceeding to climb into the tree herself.

"Ma chérie," Ushiwaka began, tilting his head to one side. "You did not have to climb up here. I would have joined you below."

"Yeah well, this seems a lot cooler anyway," Amaterasu replied as she carefully lay across one of the thicker branches.

"What was your name again?" the blonde-haired prince questioned. "Ama..ter-asu?"

"Yup, that's right," the goddess answered.

"That's quite a mouthful," he interjected. "I'm going to call you Ammy okay?"

"Okay," Ammy rejoiced. "This tree's boring now. Let's go and see what my brother Susano is up to."

Young Amaterasu smiled warmly as she leapt down from her perch, gracefully landing on the ground afterward. Ushiwaka stored his beloved bamboo flute in one of his side pouches before leaping down as well, carefully landing at the foot of the tree. Smoothing out his tunic, he glanced up to meet his newfound friend's gaze. Furrowing his brow, he tilted his head to the right.

"What?" he questioned as he returned her gaze.

"How on earth can you walk in those things?" Ammy questioned as she pointed down at his getas.

"Easy, like this," Ushiwaka answered as he proceeded to walk in a random direction, circling around Amaterasu as he did.

"You're funny," the young goddess teased as she pushed him sharply.

"Hey!" the prince of the moon tribe shouted before landing on his backside with a rather loud thump. "What did you do that for?"

"I don't know," she answered giggling. "Now come on! As far as I know he's probably sleeping right now anyway."

Sighing heavily, Ushiwaka pushed himself off of the ground and brushed off his clothes before taking off after Ammy. As he followed her back to a rather expansive palace, he noted that even though she ran like a girl would, every step she took, flowers bloomed behind her. Being the boy he is though, he merely rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Women," he mumbled to himself before they came to an open field just behind the palace.

The field was a rather simple piece of land. The grass was well tended to, and the flowers were few and far in-between. There were also many boulders and straw dummies lying about. There was no doubt in Ushiwaka's mind that this was the perfect spot to practice swordplay and martial arts.

"Susano!" Ammy called out as she skipped into the center of the field. "Brother! Where are you?"

"Hey Ammy!" the young prince called. "You hear that?"

"What?" she questioned as she quieted her breathing slightly.

"Man there has to be either a bear or lion sleeping around here somewhere," Ushiwaka complained as he dug his left pinky finger into his ear.

"No, that's just Susano," Ammy corrected, rejoining him at the edge of the plain. "That's basically all he does all day long. He's supposed to be training to be a great warrior, but the only thing he's apparently good at is sleeping and causing mischief."

"Let's go and wake him up," the young prince suggested, a smirk creasing his lips.

"No, if we do that he'll get really mad," the sun goddess warned as she stepped in front of her friend.

"Oh come on!" Ushiwaka pressured. "Besides, I like to think we'd do him a favor by waking him up."

"Ushiwaka!" Ammy called as she chased after him.

It wasn't long before the two had finally located the rather lazy Susano snoozing under a tall cherry blossom tree. Even though he was technically the youngest out of Izanagi's children, young Susano was the most powerful, and the largest in size. He often favored a dark navy umanori hakama with his large glaive fastened over his shoulder to rest on his broad back. His dark, unruly hair covered his whole head like a dark storm cloud, and contrary to popular styles, was often kept short without the use of ribbon to tie it back or up. Ammy cringed as her gaze fell upon her ill-willed brother, she never really had a reason to associate with him other than bloodline, and she often never chose to.

"Ushiwaka, please," she begged. "Let's leave him be. I don't want to get him angry."

"Oh come on Ammy," the prince teased. "Don't chicken out on me now. Besides, I'm not afraid of this guy."

Upon confirming his feigned bravery, Ushiwaka quickly sprinted toward the slumbering Susano, despite Amaterasu's warnings. Once the youth drew close enough to the slumbering deity, he surveyed the ground before locating a fairly large pebble. Smiling deviously, he glanced back at Ammy's horrified gaze. Furrowing his brow, Ushiwaka turned to proceed with his plan before a massive hand tightly enclosed around his right hand, thus crushing the pebble against his palm.

"Aaagh!" the prince cried out as he proceeded to pull against Susano's strong grip. "Let go of me you..gigantic..blockhead!"

Without as much as muttering his reply, Susano hurled young Ushiwaka in the general direction of Amaterasu. Landing with a loud thud, the prince coughed as the air was forced out of his lungs. Worried for his well being, the young sun goddess knelt beside his writhing form before glancing up at her brother.

"How dare you urchins disturb my slumber!" he roared as he paced closer.

"Oh give it a rest you big ape!" Ushiwaka taunted as he stood onto his feet. "Besides shouldn't you be training, _O Great Warrior_?"

"Silence whelp!" Susano shouted as he drew his mighty zanbato. "You have disturbed my sleep, and you shall pay in blood!"

"Ushiwaka, look out!" Ammy cried as she leapt forward to place herself between her brother and the prince.

"Ammy!" the prince called in surprise as the gigantic sword sliced through the air at a swift pace.

The distinct sound of a brisk clang and the goddess's scream erupted over the field. An invisible shockwave coursed over the land, frightening all manner of animals and plant life. The changes in the air also caught the attention of both Izanagi and Lunami who were otherwise engaged in transactions for their trades. The two powerful beings glanced up before sharing a glance of confusion.

"What was that?" Lunami questioned as he followed Izanagi's gaze in the direction of his palace.

"Susano," the deity whispered as he dropped his scrolls to dart off in the direction of his palace.

"Izanagi!" the chief of the moon tribe called before mimicking the aforementioned's actions.

Amaterasu held her breath as she waited, waited for the pain, the tears, anything. However as precious seconds passed, she neither noticed nor felt anything. Cautiously, she opened her eyes only to gasp at the scene before her. Leaving little to no time for a counter move, Ushiwaka had merely drawn his katana, utilizing its upward thrust from the scabbard to block Susano's massive zanbato. However, she was still placed between her brother and the prince, a rather undesired place to be.

"Glad to see...you came around, ma cherie," the prince's rather charming voice replied in a strained tone.

"Ushiwaka..." Ammy sighed, finally releasing the breath she had been holding.

"Sorry to cut things short darling," Ushiwaka began, his strength beginning to wane. "But could you...kindly, move?"

Heading his order, the young goddess quickly ducked and scampered out of the way, just as Susano's blade came crashing to the ground. The blonde-haired prince managed to jump clear of the massive blade's strike following Amaterasu's flight to safety.

"Not bad," Susano remarked as he wrenched his zanbato from the solid ground, hoisting it over his shoulder. "You're quite strong for someone so tiny."

"Never underestimate your opponents," Ushiwaka retorted as he held his sword at the ready, the tip curving down toward the earth.

Preparing for a battle, the young prince shifted his weight onto his left foot, which he then turned out and back, lowering his body into a defensive position. Susano studied his movements carefully before bellowing with laughter. Amaterasu tilted her head in confusion, wondering why her brother found this to be humorous. Practically rolling with laughter, the deity soon breathed deeply before grounding his zanbato.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" Susano questioned, a few stray chuckles escaping his throat.

"Preparing for battle," the prince answered. "As should you be."

"Hah, you amuse me so," the deity thundered as he retrieved the massive blade from the ground. "I don't need to prepare."

With his declaration complete, Susano swung the zanbato at his opponent. Exhaling quickly, Ushiwaka quickly shifted his weight forward, plunging his katana into the soil long enough to vault him skyward. Using the movement's generated momentum, he released his grip from the hilt of his blade and cleared the low swing of the blade. Thrusting his right foot out, the prince managed to connect a sharp kick to Susano's face before crash landing behind him.

"Ha, is that the best you can do?" the massive deity taunted as he turned to face the prince, his sword ready for another strike.

Quickly jumping onto his feet, Ushiwaka lowered his body into another stance, this time keeping his feet a short distance from each other. Once Susano swung his sword to strike at him again, the prince quickly crouched down before leaping into the air, narrowly missing the blade itself. Timing his descent, he landed precisely on the massive blade itself, creating enough force and weight to throw off Susano's balance, thus sending him crashing to the ground. From the sidelines, Ammy proceeded to cheer and leap for joy.

"You focus too much on offense Susano," Ushiwaka proclaimed, crossing his arms. "Try instead on focusing on your opponent. Use their weaknesses to your advantage."

Following his lesson, the prince stepped off of the grounded blade and over to his own katana still embedded in the ground. Plucking it from its encasing, Ushiwaka carefully slid the blade back into its scabbard.

"What's going on here?" Izanagi's voice sounded as he and Lumani approached the three.

"Oh, just a little lesson in sword fighting," Ushiwaka answered, a smile claiming his lips.

"Oh really?" Lumani continued as he glanced back and forth between his son and Susano. "Well be that as it may, you're going to have to say good-bye to your friend now."

"What?" the two young ones proclaimed in unison.

"The transactions are complete," Izanagi informed.

"But dad," Amaterasu whined as she clung to her father's robes. "Can't they stay a little bit longer please?"

"I'm sorry Amaterasu," the deity answered as he placed one of his large hands on top of her head. "But they have a long journey back to their tribe. Not only that, but currently those people are without their leader and protector."

"Yes, with the search for a new Tao Master still in the works, our people are quite paranoid of an attack," Lumani interjected.

"Then can't Ushiwaka stay?" the young sun goddess persisted. "He can be a big help around here, and he can help train Susano! Please dad?"

"I'm sorry little Amaterasu," the chief answered as he ushered his own son over to his side. "But he has work of his own to do back home."

"Besides, we meet to trade every time there is an eclipse," Izanagi informed. "You'll see each other again before you know it."

Amaterasu sighed heavily as she bowed her head, the thought of her vocal defeat eminent. Though she really wished circumstances between the two could be different, in the meantime she would just have to play along. Glancing up at her new friend, she mustered a smile before enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"I'm going to miss you Ushiwaka," she whispered as they separated.

"I'll miss you too," he replied. "Don't change too much before we meet again."

"The same for you!" the sun goddess shouted as the two proceeded to return back to their ship. "Take care of yourself! Bye!"

"Bye Ammy!" the prince called before turning around, his father resting his right hand on his right shoulder.

...

Meanwhile, deep in the darkest recesses of the universe, a collection of sinister, dark and foreboding clouds swirled slowly in a controlled chaos. From within, a dark figure wriggled loose from the crushing gravity that kept the ball together. However, by the time the vile creation wriggled completely out of gravity's grip, its head had shattered into eight different copies of itself. Relaxing momentarily in the aftermath of freedom, the serpent inhaled deeply before bellowing a harsh roar.

"Orochi!" a sinister voice called from deep within the vortex.

"Yes sire," the beast answered, all eight of its heads yielding attention.

"Do not disappoint me," the distorted disembodied voice informed. "I want each and every one of those stars, planets, and galaxies blotted out! Do you understand me?"

"Clear as crystal my liege," Orochi responded before slithering off into the universe.

"That fool, he only **thinks** he's all-powerful," another voice proposed.

"Well, we shall see how all-powerful he is," the first voice replied.

...

Years passed and eclipses came and went, however Amaterasu had yet to see her beloved friend again since that day so long in the past. By the present time, she had matured into a young woman and reigned over the Celestial Plain as its caregiver and protector. The plain had also accumulated numerous beings known as Celestials. Even though they lived on the Celestial Plain and had the ability to fly, they were not immortal. Amaterasu sighed in sorrow at the fact that even the Celestials died when their time came. The only good thing about being a Celestial was the slightly expanded life span and immunity from all forms of mortal disease.

As she sat upon her own throne, being charmed by the sounds of many lute and flute players, she still longed for the adventitious youth with golden blonde hair. Her brothers had also left the plain in search of their own lands to conquer. Tsukuyomi had descended to earth in search of culture, however upon doing so became mortal. His quest was soon cut short when he was ambushed by a gang of thieves, the vandals taking more than just his possessions.

As for Susano, the wily warrior was banished from the plain for his acts of violence and destruction toward Amaterasu herself. The only thing age had managed to bring him was a violent temperament, and after years of training to better Ushiwaka, he had grown immensely powerful. However the sun goddess won many of her battles with him using her wit. One such account came from when they agreed to solve an argument using their god-like powers to change ordinary objects into living beings. However, the contestants would have to transform an object that belonged to the other person. Amaterasu had chosen to transform his sword into three women, while Susano had transformed her necklace into five men.

Reacting quickly, Amaterasu claimed that the five men belonged to her, since they were made from her necklace, thus declaring her the winner of the challenge. Angered from the loss, Susano had gone on a rampage, ending with nearly all of her palace rooms destroyed, and some of her handmaidens dead. Hearing both enough of his complaints and of his destructive habits, Izanagi had banished him to Yomi. The sun goddess sighed heavily at the chilling memory. It was then noted that as Susano descended upon the mortal world, a ravaging storm swept across the land, taking in its wake many innocent lives.

Meanwhile on the distant and obscure world known as the moon, its inhabitants flourished from their prospects and harboring of both vital sunlight and nutrients supplied to them from the Celestials. From the many years that had passed, Lunami was but an old, decrepit shell of his former self. He often relied upon a thick shaft of bamboo that had been supplied to him from the Celestials many years prior when his back had started to fail him. However thanks to his heritage, he was now aged well over five centuries. When it came to question whom the next chief would be, Lumani would always reply with his son's name in high praise.

Ushiwaka on the other hand had other plans in store for his own future. During his continuous distance from his beloved friend Ammy, the young prince had often taken to training and studying to rid his mind of the frustration that often arose whenever his father forbade him from participating with another trading session. As time passed, he quickly grew from a young, adventurous boy into a wise, and powerful man. When he wasn't training martial arts or swordplay with his various gaggle of senseis, or studying, he was often locked in a deep meditative trance. These episodes often allowed him to tap into the very fabric of time itself, thus gaining knowledge of the future.

"Ushiwaka," a soft elderly voice called, disturbing the young man from his meditation.

"Yes father?" the prince replied, his concentration broken.

"I need to tell you something," Lumani began as he slowly hobbled his way toward an open window. "You are aware of the trials are you not?"

"Trials?" Ushiwaka reiterated, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yes the trials to determine who is worthy of the title of chief," the elder ruler informed.

"But father, our blood line has served through countless generations ever since this tribe's creation," the man with blue eyes recounted. "Why is there any such need for a trial?"

"To prove that you are in deed worthy!" Lumani declared. "Listen Ushiwaka, I know you think that just because you are of blue blood means you automatically get the title. However just because you are worthy by bloodline, does not mean you are worthy as a ruler. Why should the tribe put its welfare into the hands of an unfit ruler when they can put their trust in a strong and wise warrior who will fulfill his or her destiny as tribe ruler."

His father's words struck deep in the young prince's mind as he sat down on the floor to contemplate their deeper meaning. On one hand he could face the trials and lose completely, or he can train and study to the point of exhaustion and have a chance at winning. However when it really boiled down to the bitter truth, if he would ever win the title of tribe chief, he would be forever bound to his duty, and that was just one thing he hated.

"Well Ushiwaka," his father began, interrupting his son's thoughts. "I'll leave you to your meditation. I know you'll make the right choice."

...

"Ugh, what is taking him so long?!" a sinister voice whined as another shadowy form emerged from the vortex of darkness.

"Patience Kamunari," a deep voice boomed. "The universe is a massive place is it not?"

"Well you'd think we'd hear the screams of countless victims by now..." Kamunari seethed, the shadowy mass molding and taking shape.

"Perhaps the world he attacked was uninhabited," the deeper voice suggested.

"Eh, whatever," the second voice retorted. "I'm off to cause my own brand of chaos."

In a flash of dark amethyst light, the mass of dark matter molded to form a winged black and crimson horse. Its mane was woven of poisonous serpents and its tail etched out of diamonds. Its razor-sharp hooves were also made out of diamonds, the rounded edges razor sharp. With its eyes burning a fiery red, the creature screeched loudly before galloping off into the distance.

"Foolish Kamunari," the disembodied voice shunned as the swirling vortex took shape.

The shape it embodied was a runic sphere with crimson markings that betrayed a crazed face. Inside the massive sphere held a small capsule with an unknown embryo floating within. As the embodiment of evil and darkness itself watched a second disciple meander off to unexplored territory, a gigantic blue and silver ark appeared from out of the darkest recesses of the universe. Upon discovering the mass of darkness, the ark released a mechanical hand, which enclosed around the sphere, shocking it into submission.

"We located another one," the voice of one of the crew aboard the ark announced to the captain.

"Good, store it away in the hull," the captain ordered.

"Yes sir!" one of the crew replied.

...

"My lady," a soft voice sounded.

Slowly, Amaterasu opened her eyes, revealing one of her handmaidens standing before her. Stretching her limbs, she slowly rose to a seated position, rubbing the sleep from her eyes afterward.

"Yes what is it?" she questioned as she stifled a yawn.

"We have received an urgent message from the moon tribe," the young handmaiden informed.

"Oh, let me read it then," the sun goddess answered as she stood from her blankets.

As Ammy stood and proceeded to stretch the rest of her muscles, a messenger rushed into the room carrying a scroll. Untying the ribbon around the parchment, she slowly unraveled the message.

_Dear Amaterasu,_

_Please send help either with transportation or an army! This is urgent; our entire civilization is under attack! Please send help!_

_Ushiwaka_

"Oh dear!" the goddess exclaimed.

"What do you propose my lady?" the handmaiden questioned.

"Send them an army!" she ordered. "Right away!"

...

"Ugh, back, back you demon!" Ushiwaka shouted as he cleaved yet another demon in two. "Father, there's too many of them!"

"Don't give up Ushiwaka," Lumani reprimanded. "Focus!"

"Father look out!" the prince cried only to watch his beloved parent become skewered before his very eyes.

"Yes run!" a demonic voice cackled. "Run like the frightened maggots that you are!"

As if to put force behind those words, a massive demonic horse appeared before those still alive after the initial assault. Its massive crimson wings creating a gale storm of cursed wind, choking the life out of the very young, and elderly. Pleased with the destruction of the civilization, the demon roared with satisfaction, its massive hooves fracturing massive craters into the otherwise pristine surface the moon once held. By this time Ushiwaka had slain countless numbers of demons, only to receive wave after wave of resistance. Exhausted mentally and physically, the fleeing body of a young woman provided enough force to knock him over.

"Oh, Ushiwaka," the female exclaimed. "You're still alive!"

"Yeah, but now's not the time to shoot the breeze Hanasami," the prince retorted as he quickly struggled to his feet.

"Come on Ushiwaka, this way!" Hanasami commanded as she latched onto his wrist.

"Hanasami, what are you doing?" Ushiwaka questioned as she pulled him into a small cave.

"Here," the moon dweller commented as she handed him a small child wrapped in a dark blue blanket. "I need you to look after her for me on earth."

"Hanasami, what are you talking about?!" the prince shouted as he held onto the child.

"Use this to make your escape," she commented, unveiling a hidden button.

Depressing the small button, Hanasami activated a hidden mechanism that produced a steel rocket ship from within the moon's surface.

"Take good care of her and yourself," the moon dweller commented before surging out of the cave.

"Hanasami!" Ushiwaka called only managing to attract the attention of another army of demons. "Oh damn!"

Shrieking a chorus of wails, the demons charged into the cave, making quick work of Hanasami. Thinking quickly, Ushiwaka placed the young child in the rocket's capsule and engaged the airlock, sequencing the launch afterward. Drawing his sword, the prince proceeded to lay waste to the demons, creating an invisible barrier between himself and the rocket as its thrusters began to spark and ignite.

"Come on fire already!" he shouted as a random demon sank its teeth into his right arm. "Aaagh! Get off!"

At long last, the rocket's thrusters had fired and thrust the rocket forward.

"Yes, yes!" Ushiwaka shouted. "Go! Fly away!"

A cynical chuckle soon erupted from his throat as the rocket disappeared into space. He wasn't sure exactly where the rocket was heading, but he could at least breathe a sigh of relief in knowing that he had saved a life. However his moment of triumph was short lived as a large, black, clawed hand burst through the cave's roof. He barely managed a gasp of breath before the clawed hand tightly encased his body. The sound of a sinister roar soon pierced his mind as the form of the demonic horse appeared before him. Snarling, it glared savagely at the young prince.

"Your attempts at saving your people are futile!" it bellowed. "Your efforts only serve to amuse me!"

"Oh no you don't vile witch!" a nameless voice called as a purified sword was hurled at it's outstretched hand.

The sword struck its target electrifying the beast with pure energy. Recoiling in pain, the beast relinquished its grip on the young prince, the exhausted warrior crashing back onto the moon's surface with unforgiving force.

"Come on Ushiwaka," one of his Tao troopers commanded as he quickly retrieved his nearly lifeless body off of the ground.

"Where are you taking me?" Ushiwaka panted as more surviving Tao troopers banded together to assist in the removal of their leader.

"Yamato, the ark that just returned from deep space," the trooper answered.

The young prince knew full well that the Ark of Yamato was specifically designed to harbor all kinds of evil or dark beings that if released would cause hundreds upon millions of deaths and accounts of destruction. However, that is what makes the ark so versatile. The ship itself is the embodiment of the heavens, each panel, each adhesive, every last fiber of the runic ship's creation was designed and made of holy and blessed materials. A sly smile crept onto the prince's features before his exhaustion began to over come his body. He had just made it onto the ark when his legs gave out and he collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Amaterasu took to pacing her throne room several times as she waited rather impatiently for something, anything on the con

Amaterasu took to pacing her throne room several times as she waited rather impatiently for something, anything on the condition of the civilization that dwelled on the moon. Even though she tried her hardest not to think of her blonde-haired friend, the thought of seeing him lying dead somewhere on the surface of the moon sent shivers coursing down her spine. After what had seemed like hours, a messenger came bursting into the room, causing the deity to jump.

"My apologies for frightening you my lady," the messenger began, bowing deeply. "But there is an unidentified ship heading directly for us. What is it you suggest we do?"

"A ship?" Amaterasu questioned as she glanced out of a window facing the direction the messenger was pointing in.

The sun goddess squinted her eyes as she continued to gaze out of her chosen window. At first the clouds seemed normal, drifting in whichever way the wind was blowing. However sure enough, after a few moments time, the clouds began to disperse and the form of a massive runic ark appeared. Once the ship had fully emerged from the clouds, Amaterasu gasped from surprise before sprinting out of her throne room.

"My lady?" the messenger called to her receding back.

"_After all of these years_..." she thought to herself as she sprinted out of her palace. "_I sure hope he's on that ark_."

The runic ark was incredibly immense. The shape was highly unusual as well, especially from the ships Amaterasu remembered from her childhood. This ship also had many various runes on its sides, and the shapes themselves caused the sun deity to tilt her head in confusion. As the ship slowly lumbered into the Celestial Plain's port, many Celestials had gathered to view the massive ship. The apparent black streaks on either side of the ark's mighty bow had led Amaterasu to believe that this ship had seen many adventures and battles while transporting goods back and forth from wherever it went.

A loud hiss soon pierced the otherwise quiet atmosphere as the ark's airlock door on the starboard aft section slowly opened. Tensing slightly, the young deity cautiously approached the door. Once the hatch was completely lowered, a small rainbow bridge flickered into existence, closing the gap between the door and the dock. Tilting her head to the right, Amaterasu waited cautiously for the inhabitants of the ship to reveal themselves.

"My lady!" a voice called from behind Amaterasu, causing her to turn around. "For your own safety, your highness, please stand behind us."

"That is very thoughtful of you general," the sun goddess replied softly. "However I have a feeling that those aboard this ship are not going to hurt me, nor do they intend to."

Turning back to the ark, she noticed a slight shift in the shadows of the gaping hatch before three figures emerged from the ship's hull. Bracing for attack, the celestial soldiers crouched down, holding their weapons steady. Squinting her eyes slightly, Amasterasu focused her vision, until she was able to recognize the figures carefully descending the bridge.

"Please, somebody!" one of the figures called once they reached the dock. "We need help!"

"Ready at your call my lady," the general commented, his grip around his weapon tightening.

"Please!" the second figure cried before the third person they were carrying collapsed onto the dock. "Captain!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the sun goddess took off down the dock, much to her general's displeasure. Once she made it closer to the three figures, she gasped once she viewed the fallen member of the trio.

"Ushiwaka!" she recognized as she knelt down. "What happened to him?"

"Our village was attacked," one of the two guards explained, his voice trembling. "We are the only ones left out of a whole civilization."

"Captain Waka here was nearly eaten by whatever attacked us," the other guard replied. "Please madam, he's in critical condition. I don't think he'll last much longer..."

"General!" Amaterasu called as she turned to glance over her shoulder. "Call the medicine man immediately! We have an emergency on our hands!"

"Right away my lady!" he answered as he proceeded to bark orders to his men.

As the order was placed with a messenger who was already sprinting over the distant hills, the sun goddess turned back to study the conditions of the guards who were beginning to shed tears as they struggled to think of something they could do to aid their fallen captain. Sorrow and pity soon etched a somber expression over her face as the guards valiantly tried to refrain from crying, their attempts rather futile.

"Anamika," Amaterasu called, momentarily distracting the guards.

"Yes my lady?" a young handmaiden answered as she stepped closer to the group.

"Please escort these gentlemen to the bath house would you?" she commanded gently, a warm smile creasing her lips. "Give them the royal treatment, and see to it that they are made comfortable."

"Yes my lady," Anamika replied bowing. "As you wish, this way please."

Glancing back to the sun goddess from the handmaiden, both guards were at a loss of thought and emotion. Nodding her head, Amaterasu wordlessly replied her permission for the guards to leave.

"Do not worry," she answered as they stood on their feet. "Your friend here is in good hands. I will take good care of him."

"Thank you," one of the guards responded as he fell to his knees in praise of the goddess. "Thank you ever so much, you are most benevolent."

Smiling warmly, she nodded before shooing them off to follow Anamika. Turning her attention back to Ushiwaka, her smile soon faded as she began to study the extent of his wounds. He was unconscious and his breathing was rather shallow. Blood was a hot ticket color for his clothing as his pale complexion. Ever so gently, she carefully slid her hands underneath his shoulders and pulled his nearly lifeless body closer to hers, allowing for his head to rest upon her lap.

"How I have missed you my dear friend," she whispered softly as she proceeded to thread her fingers through his golden lochs.

…

Kamunari snorted as she continued to survey the now barren land of the moon's surface. The initial invasion, attack and destruction of the entire planetary body's civilization had used only one day, much to the demon's pleasure. However, she still couldn't forgive her army of the escape of the dirigible known to the late moon tribe as the Ark of Yamato. She doubted that she would have been able to destroy something so holy an artifact as that thing was anyway, so she just decided to leave the notion be and rejoice in her victory over the enigmatic moon dwellers.

"General Kamunari," one of her foot soldiers addressed, bowing deeply. "We have searched every cave, crevice, depression and hole of this place and recount no survivors."

"Very good," the demon replied sinisterly. "Were you able to sneak some soldiers into that ark that escaped?"

"Yes your highness," the soldier answered.

"Excellent," Kamunari sneered as she turned to face the massive planet known as earth. "Soon this entire galaxy will be mine, even if I have to destroy each planet, one atom at a time!"

"Hold it right there Kamunari!" a sinister voice bellowed.

"Ah, Orochi," the shape shifter announced, a wicked smile claiming her tainted lips. "What brings you to this side of the galaxy?"

"What do you think you are doing?!" Orochi roared, its eight heads growling.

"Why causing chaos," Kamunari answered smugly. "Something you should have been doing."

"Why have you even dared to take leave from our master?" the dragon questioned. "You know how vulnerable he is without a veil of shadow!"

"Well, if he's the so called _Ultimate Ruler of Darkness_ then why doesn't he just make a veil of shadows himself?" the demon questioned hypothetically.

"You ignorant wench!" Orochi spat. "You don't even deserve the powers granted to you!"

"Says you," the shape shifter retorted. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Why you..!" the dragon roared as it snapped its razor-sharp teeth at the demon, grazing a gash in its side.

"Ugh!" Kamunari screeched as she recoiled taking the form of an obsidian fox. "Is that the best you can do?"

Both demons roared at each other before the newly formed fox demon leapt on top of Orochi's head, clamping down on its neck with its own set of razor-sharp teeth. However, Orochi's armor was as hard as diamonds and would not yield to the other's attack. A sinister laugh emanated from the dragon's belly as the elemental head of thunder snapped at the obsidian fox, nearly biting off its tail. Whipping its head around, the head of thunder soon slammed Kamunari's body onto the moon's surface before shocking the demon with a powerful bolt of lightning.

"Foolish Kamunari!" Orochi bellowed at the writhing demon. "You are no match for me! However I'm feeling rather generous today, so I'll spare your pathetic life. Now run along home before I change my mind!"

"Why so brash Orochi?" the shape shifter questioned as she struggled to her feet. "I wouldn't get too cocky if I was you. I foresee your ultimate demise, and by a human no less."

"Silence wench!" the dragon roared. "Now run home to your mommy before I change my mind about sparing you."

A wicked smile spread onto Kamunari's lips as she limped off into the darkest recesses of the universe, her ominous cackling echoing as she took her leave. Orochi merely snorted away her memory as he turned to gaze at the earth.

…

Ushiwaka moaned softly as he slowly came too. Cautiously, he opened his eyes only to be met with a rather blurry environment. Inhaling deeply, he blinked a few times to focus his vision. Once his environment was focused to his liking, he proceeded to stretch his limbs, gritting his teeth as the dormant and sore muscles began to receive a regular supply of revitalizing blood. He hissed softly as sharp twinges of pain shot through his whole body, most of the pain a mere throb from being inactive for as long as he can remember.

"Well, good morning," a soft voice called from the other side of the room.

Quickly rising to a seated position, he soon coughed from the strong bolt of pain that resulted from the hasty move.

"Ow," he grunted as he leaned forward, his vertebrae popping back into place as his back arched. "Who's there?"

"What you mean to tell me you don't recognize me?" the coy voice answered, a soft giggle following the speaker's words.

"No, it couldn't be," Ushiwaka whispered to himself before lifting his head once more to gaze at his visitor.

He squinted his eyes slightly as the figure drew closer, a tray containing a hearty bowl of rice and a freshly brewed cup of tea balanced in her delicate hands. She wore a beautiful kimono, which boasted the life-giving rays of the sun as well as a plethora of cherry blossom trees and petals floating in a non-visible breeze. The kimono itself was a rather pleasing combination of red, orange, white, pink, and fuchsia. The fashionable bow that wrapped around her slim waist was a vibrant shade of purple, and her hair was tied back in a loose bun. Ushiwaka gasped as he continued to stare at the beautiful woman before him.

"Oh come on Ushiwaka," the woman teased as she placed the tray of food down beside his tatami mat.

"By the gods," he exclaimed before enveloping her into a tight embrace. "Ammy! I can't believe it! You look absolutely wonderful, yet you haven't changed a bit I see."

"Oh stop," Amaterasu commented, a light shade of pink coloring her blush line. "You're making me blush."

"I can't believe how much you've grown," he commented as he visually absorbed her person. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Don't get too dazed lover boy," she replied as she plopped the tray of food down on his lap. "Because you have a story to tell."

"Ammy, you didn't..." he began, glancing up at his childhood friend as she stood from the floor.

"Oh, but I did," she finished. "Now eat up, 'cause we have a whole lot of years to catch up on."

"Wait!" he called, pausing as he momentarily thought of something else to say.

"Yes my dear?" she questioned in a coy voice.

"Would you mind staying here with me?" he questioned softly, his voice trembling slightly. "I mean, after all, we do have a lot to catch up on."

The deity smiled softly as she returned to his bedside as he picked up his set of chopsticks before proceeding to scarf down his breakfast. Amaterasu tilted her head as her smile proceeded to grow while watching her friend wolf down his food. Pausing momentarily to sip at his steaming cup of tea, Ushiwaka glanced over at his friend only to notice a rather large smile plastered onto her features.

"What?" he questioned, his mouth full.

"You're funny," she answered before proceeding to giggle. "Is this how you always eat?"

"For the most part," he answered as he momentarily took a break from his food. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been doing alright," she answered. "How about you? How's your father?"

His face paled at the memory as he bowed his head, cringing slightly as he was reminded of how his father met his end, the large sickle covered in his blood.

"I'd rather not talk about that," he whispered as he stared down at his half-consumed bowl of rice, his appetite suddenly alleviating him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, gently placing her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he replied softly. "It's in the past now. There's nothing I can really do about it anymore."

"So, what have you been doing with yourself?" Amaterasu questioned, hoping to reroute the conversation.

"Eh, nothing big really," Ushiwaka answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Just training and studying."

"Your comrades had called you their captain," she began, tilting her head to the right.

"My guards!" he shouted as the thought dawned upon him. "Where are they? Are they alright?!"

"Calm down motor mouth," she chided smacking his arm. "They're fine, and probably trying to woo one or two of my handmaidens."

"Handmaidens?" he reiterated. "You mean to say you have servants now?"

"Yup, well, I **am** the sun goddess you know," Amaterasu bragged, tilting her head up in a dignified manner.

"Yeah right," Ushiwaka scorned. "A ditz like you? Give me a break..."

Amaterasu wrinkled her nose in disgust as she swung her right fist at him, only to have him easily catch her wrist, a sly smile soon slithering onto his features. A frown soon crossed her face as the sun goddess proceeded to wrench her wrist free of his grip. Calmly, Ushiwaka relocated the small tray from his lap onto the floor by his tatami before sharply yanking on her wrist. Without a firm foothold, Amaterasu stumbled forward, landing on top of him.

"Hey!" she retorted. "What's the big idea? Why did you..."

Her sentence of distain was quickly interrupted when he placed his right index finger over her lips. Glancing up at his face, his expression was rather unreadable as his dark, blue eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight. A soft smile soon wove onto his features as he slid his right hand back into her silky, red hair. He soon ground his teeth together momentarily when his fingers collided with the ribbon she often used to tie her hair back with. He briefly cleared his throat before carefully pulling the loosely tied ribbon out of her hair, the newly freed crimson lochs cascading down onto his clothed chest.

"Ushiwaka?" she addressed, her eyes wide with curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"You said we had a lot to catch up on," he answered as he proceeded to thread his fingers through her hair. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you something I wanted to tell you so very long ago."

Amaterasu propped herself up on her elbows as Ushiwaka leaned against the wall behind him.

"I've started having these feelings around the time I began to read the future through meditation," he began, his eyes staring at the opposite wall unwaveringly. "My dreams often foretold of our meeting again in the near future, however my heart told me it wouldn't be like our initial adventure together as children. In fact I don't even think this could work out with how the circumstances are anyway."

"What do you mean?" she questioned as she rested her head against his broad chest.

"I mean to say that.." he paused as he sighed heavily. "You're a goddess, I'm just a mere member of the moon tribe who can accurately predict the future."

"Ushiwaka, what are you trying to say?" Amaterasu interrupted as she met his gaze. "Stop beating around the bush and just tell me already."

"In so few words, what I really mean to say is..." he began, pausing again as he built up the courage to answer. "What I mean to say is that...I think I love you."

"You love me?" she questioned as she furrowed her brow. "How can you love me? We've know each other for what...a day or two perhaps?"

"I figured you'd say as much ma chérie," he answered, a slight waver to his voice. "While it may be true that we've only known each other for a whole day at the most, from my training in the ways of various martial arts, and through vigorous meditation practices, I just feel like I've known you for much longer.

Amaterasu sighed heavily as she bowed her head.

"Ushiwaka," she began, lifting her head to gaze into his eyes. "How do you know what you're feeling isn't just lust?"

He paused momentarily as he thought of a valid answer to place before the confused deity. Sure he could tell her a variety of different excuses for why he thought what he felt was love instead of lust. However in the end, the truth is always the most sincere. Exhaling slowly, he gently wrapped his strong, yet dexterous fingers around one of her hands before placing the palm of her hand against the left side of his chest, the rhythmic beating of his heart vibrating in a steady cadence underneath.

"I know, because this tells me so," he whispered. "When it comes to mental problems and situations, I may not always know what is best. But when it comes to matters of the heart, I can rely on the fact that my heart has never steered me wrong."

"Ushiwaka," Amaterasu whispered as her eyes began to water.

"However, I must know for certain," he commented as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Do you have any feelings for me? I can understand if you don't...but...I must know."

"Why are you doing this to me?" she questioned softly as tears proceeded to cascade down her face.

"I must know the truth Ammy," he enforced, as his own eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Even if it hurts, I must know."

"_What do I do_?" she questioned herself as she searched her own heart for answers.

The answer it provided for her, however was portrayed through a prediction of her future. She was displayed as a beaten down and tired wolf who had just survived a rigorous battle. To her right, she spotted his lifeless body, splayed on a pile of snow in his own frozen puddle of blood. The reality had proven to be his demise at the hands of their enemy. Panting from the tiresome battle, she limped over to his body before raising her head toward the heavens only to unleash a heart-wrenching cry to the crimson moon that overlooked the clearing.

Amaterasu gasped as she awoke from her momentary prediction. Her sudden gasp caused the previously confused Ushiwaka to bolt upright, questions concerning her well being continuously flowing from his lips. Placing her hand over her chest, she felt her heart beat steadily, as if nothing had occurred in that short time span. She softened her gaze considerably as she headed her heart's prediction. It basically instructed her cryptically on how she would feel if the other person she cared about would die. As macabre as the method sounded, it provided a strong enough example for her to make up her mind.

"Ushiwaka," she began in an even tone, silencing the young man from his tumult of questions.

The aforementioned member of the moon tribe waited patiently for his friend to respond. A sly smile soon creased her lips as she made her decision. Instead of providing a verbal response, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him. Initially caught off guard, he blinked in surprise, however he soon melted into the exchange of passion, snaking his toned arms around her waist in the process. As quickly as the kiss had begun, it ended, much to the disdain of Ushiwaka.

"Just promise me one thing," Amaterasu whispered as she placed her forehead against his. "Promise me that if duty calls us to go our separate ways, that you'll always remain true to your heart."

"I promise," he answered softly before tenderly kissing her again.

In the following moment, a harsh roar pierced through the atmosphere, disrupting the daily cadence of life on the Celestial Plain. Startled, both Ushiwaka and Amaterasu parted from each other to rush to one of the windows, only to gasp in horror as a massive eight headed dragon descended upon their homeland, the head that controlled the element of fire proceeding to scorch the land of all plant life and living creatures.

"Come out, come out!" the beast taunted as the other devious heads proceeded to wreak havoc using their own elements. "Where ever you are!"

"We have to fight!" Amaterasu declared as she sprinted to the closet, pulling out a few articles of clothing. "Here, get dressed. I'll meet you outside in five minutes."

…

"Run little Celestials run!" Orochi roared as it terrorized the heavenly civilization.

"Oh thank goodness," Amaterasu sighed once she spotted Ushiwaka jogging up to her, his katana tied to his left hip.

"So what are we dealing with here?" he questioned as they turned to stare at the massive dragon.

"Well obviously a dragon," she commented matter of factly.

"What's that in the middle there?" he addressed as he pointed to the small well-like edifice stationed at the very center of the eight fearsome heads.

"It looks like a bell of some sort," she noted.

"Great, let's go!" Ushiwaka commanded as he took off, sprinting in the direction of the dragon.

"Ushiwaka!" Amaterasu called, only to roll her eyes afterward. "Wait for me!"

Fully enjoying their terrorization of the civilization, Orochi did not count on a retaliation until a lone swordsman slammed into the lightning element's head. Roaring from the discomfort, it violently shook its head, throwing the swordsman off afterward. The disturbance had attracted the attention of the other seven heads, and soon enough the swordsman was met with eight different pairs of crimson, glowing eyes.

"Well, well," the beast chided. "What do we have here? The resistance of the Celestials? Ha ha ha ha, how funny!"

The fire head of the dragon coiled back before lunging at the swordsman, only to receive a deep cut on its snout, causing the beast to recoil, its head thrashing about.

"He's not alone Orochi," the calm voice of a second swordsman answered as she landed beside the first.

"Ah, a deity," the dragon noted. "How noble of you to defend this lowly subject."

"The only lowly subject around here would be you," the female swordsman retorted as she raised her glaive to point at the snarling beast. "You who choose to harm the innocent, shall be banished back to the fiery pits that once spawned you!"

Bounding toward the beast, she was loyally followed by her partner, their blades slashing away at the demon only managing to further anger it. Roaring harshly, the dragon swatted the two away with its heads, following up with a counter attack. Landing harshly onto the ground the two swordsmen recovered quickly to avoid the elemental furry targeted at them. Wave after wave of attempts all seemed to end in failure, fatigue weakening the duo as time passed.

"Amaterasu!" Ushiwaka called as he narrowly missed a lightning bolt. "Our attacks...have no..effect on them!"

"I know," she answered as she jumped over another shockwave created by the earth head. "There's some kind of magical barrier protecting him! I hate to say it...but, I don't think...we'll be able to..defeat him up here!"

"What do you mean?!" he shouted back before suffering a headbutt from the wind head. "Ugh!"

"I'm sorry Ushiwaka," she whispered as she glanced over at him recovering from the massive headbutt. "But this is just something I'm destined to do."

Sighing from the anxiety that had built up ever since the fight began, Amaterasu, collapsed onto a massive boulder, momentarily resting in order to build up enough spiritual and physical strength.

"Ushiwaka!" she called as her figure proceeded to glow from the reserved spiritual power. "Take whatever surviving Celestials you can find and flee to the Ark of Yamato. From there, I want you to set sail and leave this place, go and find another place where only peace and prosperity can reign. Once you find such a place, wait for me."

"Amaterasu!" he shouted as he watched his friend throw herself at the beast, her body sending a massive beam of energy at Orochi, shattering its barrier instantly.

In an ear-piercing roar, both Orochi and Amaterasu fell from the plain. With hot tears trailing down his face, Ushiwaka sprinted to the gaping hole to throw himself into to go after her only to be stopped and thrown back a few feet from a barrier she had set up to prevent such matters. Quickly recovering from the shock, he surged back toward the closing hole. While in freefall, Orochi had passed out from the shock of spiritual and holy power contained within the energy beat shot forth by Amaterasu. Hanging on by a shred of physical strength, the sun goddess managed one final sentence.

"Ushiwaka," she gasped as her power faded. "Please, wait for me."

In the moments that followed, Amaterasu succumbed to unconsciousness. Upon entering earth's thicker atmosphere, her body began to morph into that of a noble, white wolf. However, her powers of her godhood allowed for rivers of crimson shading to flow across her pristine fur, the rivers forming sacred and holy marks. Meanwhile Ushiwaka cried out in anger before pounding his fists into the ground, curses tainting his lips.

"Amaterasu," he sobbed. "Why?"

A sinister hiss was his answer followed by various choruses of growls, groans, screeches and screams as Orochi's dark minions began arising from the shadows to terrorize the remaining shreds of the heavenly civilization.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he picked up his katana and sprinted into the small village. "Everyone, follow me to safety!"

The remaining group of Celestials obediently followed his word as they sprinted to keep up with their newfound leader. As if sensing the retreat, the numbers of demons seemed to double as they teamed up to eliminate the remaining Celestials. Growling in frustration, Ushiwaka savagely sliced through any enemy that barred his path forward, often shouting over his shoulder for the Celestials to keep up. His frown soon turned into a smile however once the Ark of Yamato came into his sights.

"Almost there!" he cried as he began sprinting faster, the Celestials at his heels.

Once the survivors had finally reached the ark, Ushiwaka stopped as he practically pushed the Celestials on board, glaring at the incoming infestation of demons. Once the last survivor was on board, he quickly leapt onto the gaping hatch, depressing a small button as he entered the dark interior of the ark's hull.

"Stay here everyone!" he ordered as he sprinted up into the control room.

Activating the control panel, he frantically typed in a few codes and number sequences, activating the ships interior functions such as the lights. With his heart racing rapidly in his chest cavity, he quickly input coordinates for an adjacent galaxy to wait out the storm before returning. Meanwhile in the very bowels of the ship, a dark presence stirred from its slumber, the dark mass calling forth from the shadows multitudes of demons.

"Kill them all," a dark, ominous voice ordered before the shrieking mass of evil beings spread through the ship.

…

Ushiwaka sighed a momentary breath of relief as he watched the ship slowly rise into the atmosphere. However, his moment of respite was short-lived when the screams of the surviving Celestials echoed through the ship's hollow hull.

"What the?" he questioned before the internal lights began to flicker.

Turning back to the control panel, the object proceeded to display various malfunctions throughout the ark's motherboard.

"No no!" he shouted before various shadow demons poured into the room. "What the?!"

Quickly pulling his katana from its sheath, he began fending off the demons only to notice that wherever there was a shadow, these demons were produced by the bucket load. Cackling and screeching, the demons easily outnumbered Ushiwaka, and the ones that weren't fighting the swordsman, were clawing away at the various control panels scattered about the room. On such demon sliced a massive gash into one of the panels along the wall, causing a blaring siren to sound.

"Aaagh!" Ushiwaka screamed as he fell to his knees, his hands clamped tightly over his ears.

"_**Warning, system failure! Warning, system failure**_!" the computer voiced as the shadow demons quickly retreated back into the hull of the ship.

Panting from the excursion and anxiety, the sole survivor of both attacks on the only civilizations he has ever known, stared wide-eyed at the crackling display screens before him. Apparently when the demons began slashing at the control panels, one of them hit a main component when sailing a boat, the controls that regulated the function of the rudder.

"Damn it!" he screamed as the massive ark increased speed as it tore through the earth's atmosphere.

Meanwhile, Amaterasu had recovered consciousness after a long and rather rough decent from the Celestial Plain. Shaking her head vigorously, her ears soon perked up from the sound of a massive object roaring through the clouds. Sprinting up on top of a massive hill overlooking a snowy mountain range, the sun goddess prepared herself for Orochi's arrival. However instead of Orochi, her gaze revealed the object to be the runic ark that had carried the survivors of the moon tribe to the Celestial Plain.

"_NO! USHIWAKA_!" she screamed, however instead of her voice, her vocal chords only produced sharp barks.

With all manner of sirens and alarms blaring in his head, Ushiwaka wrapped his arms around the massive steering wheel before closing his eyes and bracing for impact.

"Amaterasu," he whispered as the ark careened toward a frozen lake high in a snowy chain of mountains. "Please, wait for me. Also, I'll leave you with...this...the secret of Orochi's bane lies within the courage of a soldier's heart and the golden glare of his trusty glaive. Amaterasu, you must find the chosen one, without him...Orochi will never meet his end."

"_**Warning, emergency crash landing eminent**_!" the computer's voice blared.

"Farewell, Amaterasu," Ushiwaka muttered before the nose of the ark impacted the frigid waters of the massive lake

Amaterasu watched in horror as the ark soon disappeared in the snowy outreaches of the frozen north. The rippling sound of a massive impact later followed the ark's disappearance. Utterly devastated from the recent events that ended with the Ark of Yamato's crash weighed heavily on the sun goddess's heart. Turning her head heavenward, she bellowed a sorrow-filled howl that caused the clouds to cover the sun and begin a calming rainstorm, purging the land of the events that had thus changed history forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Amaterasu bowed her head as she turned and slowly began to descend from the hilltop she had witnessed the Ark of Yamato crash land from. The rainstorm that had proceeded to drench the earth didn't seem to help her emotional state either. The stones that were precariously packed together to make a trail had begun to slide from the rain. Mud was also becoming a pesky problem since it slowly stained her pristine, white fur coat. Pausing for a moment, the sun goddess glanced at her surroundings before a new and strange scent wafted into her nostrils.

"_Hey, something smells great_!" she noted as she followed the invisible scent trail.

Within moments, the transformed sun goddess had wandered into a small village at the base of a small mountain range. As she journeyed underneath a large red and yellow gate, she noticed a vast lake curving around the western side of the village before curving around a small isthmus-like projection at the far end of a small row of houses. Glancing to her right, she visually absorbed the appearance of a massive and secluded house that sat between the village and the main road leading out into the rest of the new and unexplored country.

Tilting her head to the right, she sniffed the air a second time before trotting over to the large house, her once fluffy white coat, now soaking wet and matted with mud. Passing underneath the makeshift gate, Amaterasu cautiously crept closer to the house, the glowing light radiating within the windows causing her ears to perk up. As she drew closer, she noticed that one of the windows was slightly ajar. Resting her head on the sill, she peeking into the quaint home, the warmth and smell of the house's interior caused a soft whine to vibrate her vocal chords.

"What was that?" a female voice questioned.

"I don't know," a male voice answered. "It sounded like it came from outside."

"Honey don't go out there," the female protested as the male stood from his spot, before traversing over to the slightly ajar window.

The shift in pace caused Amaterasu to jump back in recoil as the male threw open the window. Unsure of what to do, she lowered herself into a defensive position, turning her ears back, and proceeded to growl, her tail bristling.

"It's a wolf!" he shouted as he briefly retreated from the window in order to retrieve his massive sword. "Be gone you vile beast!"

The sun goddess in disguise barked before her aggressor charged, swinging his sword savagely.

"Istanagiku!" the female shouted. "Please leave that poor thing alone! It's probably just hungry."

"Well it's not getting any of my food," Istanagiku replied as he chased the white wolf off.

Fleeing further into the small village, Amaterasu glanced back momentarily as her aggressor returned to his house. She tilted her head to the side slightly as she sensed a strong and peaceful energy emanating from the house. Sneezing, she shook her head, clearing her mind of any nonsensical thoughts before she continued her self-tour of the village. Upon having been chased across the bridge that gapped a small river, she perked up a bit upon noticing a small vegetable garden, the year's crops appearing to be ripe for the picking.

Cautiously, she journeyed into the garden, sniffing the ground and clawing at it afterward. She began to wag her tail at the thought of finally finding something good to eat. Pausing momentarily, she checked to make sure there were no villagers afoot before she proceeded to dig up the vegetables hidden underneath the topsoil. Once she unearthed a few turnips, she carried her prize over to a small patch of grass adjacent to the field. Plopping herself down on the moist ground, she picked up one of the vegetables and proceeded to consume it, taking care to lick her chops periodically.

"Hey! Who's out there?" a shrill voice called as a rather heavy-set woman emerged from the house right across from the field Amaterasu had raided the vegetables from.

Deciding it was best just to flee before she got hurt, the sun goddess picked up the remaining vegetables she swiped before scampering off up the hill that resided at the end of the village. Groaning softly, Amaterasu slowly climbed the cobblestone path up to a small aclove that wrapped around the main section of the mountain. As she walked underneath a large dark blue gate, the environment changed from a dreary, rainy night, into a calm, clear and peaceful night.

"_Whoa_," she remarked as she glanced back at the gate.

"Hello little doggie!" a childish voice greeted.

Turning back around, Amaterasu was soon greeted by a small child wearing a small pink, purple, red and white kimono. The child's eyes grew wide as she continued to stare at the sun goddess.

"You're a pwetty doggie!" the young girl commented. "How'd ya get all of that makeup on though?"

Groaning softly, Amaterasu shook herself dry before lying down to finish her meal, ignoring the child in the process.

"Well now, what do we have here?" a second voice questioned.

"_Oh great, now what_?" Amaterasu questioned sarcastically before a small bouncing sprite came into her field of vision. "_What the? What in the world is this_?"

"Heya furball," the small bouncing sprite greeted as it leapt onto her snout.

Startled, she quickly shook her head, failing to throw the bouncing sprite off though. Momentarily forgetting about her dinner, the sun goddess soon occupied herself with the task of removing the sprite from her nose. However after minutes of failed attempts, she merely snorted before resuming her supper. The young child had been giggling the whole time.

"Man you sure do scare easily don't ya furball?" the glowing sprite questioned. "So anyway, we don't really see wolves around here. What brings you here to our quaint village?"

"_Wouldn't you like to know_?" Amaterasu retorted stoically.

"Actually I would," the sprite answered.

Confused on how this little creature could read her thoughts, she barked before tilting her head.

"Not very bright are ya furball?" the bouncing sprite questioned before chuckling. "Well before your furry head gets anymore confused than it already is, I guess the least we can do for a guest is tell them who their hosts are."

"Hi doggie, I'm Shakuya," the young girl greeted, the fact that she had a gap in-between her two front incisors obviously apparent whenever she spoke.

"And I'm Ishaku," the sprite introduced. "Currently an out of work wandering artist. And my stuff's not that bad, here see for yourself."

Amaterasu had proceeded to yawn before her eyes were covered by a scroll containing a picture of a semi-nude woman. Whining in disgust, she shook her head, causing the scroll to cascade onto the ground.

"Hey careful with those furball!" Ishaku shouted as he collected his art scroll. "You're not very nice for a wolf."

"_Yeah, and you're not very discrete_!" the white wolf argued, snorting.

"Says you," the sprite retorted. "Anyway, incase you were wondering at all, this little girl over here is actually a sprite herself. She's a genuine wood sprite, and someday, she's going to grow up to be a rather powerful one, just you wait!"

"Gee thanksh Ishaku," Shakuya replied smiling, revealing the telltale gap in her teeth. "You shure are very kind."

"Anyway, to sum up the introductions furball," Ishaku began as he jumped on top of Amaterasu's head. "I'm what you would call a Poncle. We may be small, but we are destined to achieve great things. This town you so happily stumbled upon is a small village by the name of Kamiki. Nothing much goes on here besides the daily routine of life. So what's your story anyway wolfie? I mean I know there're wolves around these parts, but I've never seen one with red markings before."

Amaterasu snorted before finishing her dinner, ignoring the poncle's question. Yawning, she whined softly before curling into a ball and drifting off.

"Sure you can ignore me however long you want," Ishaku commented. "But sooner or later I will find out your history."

…

Following the initial crash of the massive iron ark, the ice that had covered over the murky water underneath had fragmented and formed small glacial islands. The ark itself was precariously braced by two larger glacial mountains that had fractured from the surrounding rock formations. The bow of the ark was submerged in the frigid waters, its very tip hovering over the highest reaches of the dark abyss beneath it. No one knew how deep the lake was, nor what kinds of creatures dwelled there.

Meanwhile in the ark's control room, Ushiwaka's unconscious body lay precariously over the massive steering wheel, the object being his only sturdy barrier between his body and the encroaching frigid waters. The distinct sound of ice cracking soon vibrated through the ark's hull as it began to slip off of the icy surfaces it was perched against. As the ship began to slowly sink deeper into the lake, the control room as well as other areas that suffered deep fractures started to leak more steady streams, creating more weight.

Ushiwaka softly groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Lifting one of his hands, he tenderly massaged the skin over his temples, valiantly trying to disperse the pounding headache brought on by the initial crash. After a few minutes of failed attempts at ceasing his headache, he glanced down at the front of the control room only to gasp as the water level began to steadily rise. Cautiously, he slid off of the massive wheel, only to recoil in pain, causing him to slip on the inclined floor. Reacting quickly, he reached toward the wheel and latched his left hand onto one of the jutting prongs, the force of his weight and the sudden stop causing his shoulder joint to pop painfully.

"Aagh! Damn it!" he cursed, gritting his teeth as his right arm wrapped around his torso. "Okay think Ushiwaka, how am I going to get out of this one?"

He proceeded to grind his teeth together as he stared down at the rising water.

"Well, I doubt I'll be able to swim out," he deduced as he tightened his fingers around the seized prong. "I mean, I don't even know how cold that water is, and the initial shock might kill me. Oh, wait a minute!"

Reaching his right hand up, he grabbed onto another outstretched prong, pulling himself up in the process. Hissing slightly from the generated pain, he carefully steadied his weight onto the wheel before glancing up at the closed door practically above his head.

"If I could open that door, and escape through there," he deduced, closing his eyes momentarily. "Then I should be able to escape out of the main hatch. I just hope that the other internal systems weren't too badly damaged."

A loud creaking noise soon echoed throughout the ship's hull before the iron object was jolted sharply by a large chunk of ice that had fallen from one of the smaller mountain peaks. The shock of the impact sent the ship further into the water. Voicing a few curses, Ushiwaka reached for his katana to slice open the control room door, however his hand touched nary a sword, but came to rest upon his obsidian scabbard.

"What?" he voiced as he glanced down, his eyes widening with fear at the fact that he no longer possessed his trusty sword. "Where did it go?"

In a panic, he quickly searched the surrounding area before glancing down into the murky water. Squinting his eyes, he soon noticed a faint glimmer at the very front of the control room. His lost katana twinkled in the faint light as it rested upon the bottom of the leaked pool of water. Growling in frustration, he deeply inhaled before diving into the frigid water. The initial shock nearly crushed the air out of his lungs. Gritting his teeth, Ushiwaka tried his hardest to ignore the biting cold of the water as he swam deeper into the pool. By the time he reached his katana, another large chunk of dislodged ice crashed upon the aft of the runic ark.

Tightly clamping his eyes shut, the prince of the moon tribe clawed at the water as he struggled to reach the surface. Upon breaking the frigid water's surface, he gasped, causing his aching lungs to fill with greatly desired air. Panting, Ushiwaka swam over to the now half-submerged wheel, coughing as his lungs soon began to ache from the pressure of the frigid water against his rapidly cooling body. Clutching his katana in his right hand, he soon glanced from the door to one of the submerged windows. While exiting out of the door would provide him with a dry route to exit with, he was still unsure of how badly damaged the ark's interior was. Not only that, but he was already wet, and a trip through the ark could as well prove to be fatal.

"I guess I'm swimming out," he deduced as he took a few deep breaths before inhaling deeply and diving under the water.

Swimming down to one of the many viewing windows, he slammed the handle of his katana down onto the glass of one of the windows. The first attempt yielded nothing. A second hit yielded a crack, while on the third strike, the window gave way. Quickly sheathing his katana, he swam out of the fractured window. By the time he made it out of the control room, his chest began to ache from the spent air in his lungs. Swiftly altering his direction, Ushiwaka proceeded to scramble for the surface, releasing small portions of the used air in his lungs as he did so.

"_Almost there_!" he thought joyously as he reached the surface, only to discover that the frigid air had already refroze the lake's surface. "_Oh damn_!"

Utilizing the very last of his strength, he proceeded to pound on the ice; valiantly slamming his fists, elbows and even his feet against the ice. Eventually he managed to crack the ice, but not break through. Having used all of his energy up, his body receded into unconsciousness, his lungs involuntarily beginning to take in water. Exhausted and nearly frozen, Ushiwaka's body began to sink toward the abyss where his ark lay in ruin. He continued to stare up at the thick sheet of ice before darkness quickly claimed his vision as death slowly slinked up from the shadows, ready and raring to claim his soul.

"He's over here!" a foreign voice called before a large hand broke through the ice, latching onto his tunic in the process. "I got him! Get over here and break up some of this ice!"

The ominous, yet enticing sound of a sharpened pick soon vibrated the water as its tip crashed down on the surface, piercing the frozen water. The wielder of the pick quickly withdrew the tool before forcefully crashing the object onto the ice again, managing to disperse some of the fractured ice. Utilizing the tool's rounded edge, the tool's master pulled up some of the fractured shafts of ice, revealing a hole.

"Help me pull 'em up!" the first voice called again.

Before long, a second hand joined the first, latching onto the moon prince's tunic hoisting him out of the water and onto the solid ice beside the newly created hole.

"How is he?" a second voice questioned.

"He's not breathing!" the first voice shouted.

…

Amaterasu woke with a start, the fleeting images of her nightmare sending shivers down her spine. Whimpering softly, she yawned before glancing around at her surroundings. The fact that she was still in the mortal world and not ruling over the Celestial Plain caused the sun goddess to bow her head. Standing on her four recently acquired paws, she stretched before shaking her body, finally managing to throw off the bothersome sprite from the night before.

The poncle awoke with a start only to find himself face down on the ground. Glancing up, he noticed the curious white wolf sitting by itself over toward the edge of the rather steep cliff that overlooked a rather large lake. Tilting his small head to the right, he soon came to pity the animal as it turned its head skyward only to utter a sorrow-filled wail toward the heavens. It was then that this wolf's true identity became clear to him. As he stood onto his feet, Ishaku soon bounded over to the inwardly crying wolf.

"Hey wolfie," he began softly as he leapt onto the creature's head. "You alright?"

"_No I'm not, you annoying bug_!" the wolf retorted sourly. "_I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, so just go away_."

"Oh come now wolfie-"

"_My name is Omikami Amaterasu_!" she spat growling. "_If you must annoy me at least address me as so_!"

"See, now we're getting somewhere," Ishaku stated. "Now that I know you're name I won't have to dishonor your godly status anymore."

"_Wait, you knew I'm a goddess_?" Amaterasu questioned as she glanced down at the poncle after he leapt down onto her nose.

"Of course I did," he informed, a smile spreading onto his small lips. "Those crimson markings and divine instrument are kind of a tell tale sign."

"_Then how come the villagers didn't notice and take heed_?" she questioned.

"Depends on who you met," Ishaku began as he folded his hands behind his head. "If it was that two-bit swordsman at the edge of the village then it's no wonder. That guy worships only two things, his sword and sake. So enough about him, let's talk about you."

"_I'd rather not_," Amaterasu replied as she returned to her spot and lay down.

"What's got you down Amat..ugh, would you mind if I shorted your name to Ammy?" the poncle questioned as he leapt onto the grass before the sun goddess.

"_If you want_," she answered solemnly.

"Right, so anyway Ammy," Ishaku began deciding to choose his words carefully. "What's got you down?"

"_I'd rather not talk about it_," she responded in a rather monotone voice, a soft groan vibrating her vocal chords afterward.

"You know, talking about your problems can sometimes make you feel better," the poncle suggested as he proceeded to bounce up and down.

"_Not in my case_," Amaterasu remarked.

"Okay, how about if I give you a good scratch behind your ears?" Ishaku suggested as he leapt onto her head. "Would that make you feel better?"

"_Hmmm, I don't know_..." she answered, a sly smirk in her voice.

Chuckling softly to himself, the poncle proceeded to scratch at the thin layer of fur directly behind Ammy's right ear. Whimpering softly, the sun goddess proceeded to scratch the air with her right hind leg, her tongue soon lolling out of her mouth as she enjoyed the sensation. After a few minutes, Ishaku proceeded to laugh as he finished.

"There, feel better?" he questioned as he leapt back onto her nose.

"_A little_," she answered, a small smile on her face.

"So are you going to tell me what's eating you or what?" the poncle questioned anxiously.

"What happened to my garden!?" an angered voice screamed from within the village.

"Uh-oh," Ishaku voiced. "Look's like you'll have to lay low up here for a bit while the turnip lady cools off."

"_So what, it'll give me time to relax and enjoy the sunshine_," Amaterasu commented as she stretched out onto her back.

"Uh, Ammy?" the poncle questioned. "It's overcast, the sun isn't out."

"_Heh, wanna bet_?" she retorted before drawing a circle in the sky with the tip of her tail.

Almost instantly, the clouds parted to reveal the sun, its radiant beams bathing the scenery in warming light. Ishaku couldn't believe what had just happened. He began to doubt his eyes as he fervently rubbed at them before glancing down at the sunbathing goddess.

"Oh right," he replied as he smacked his forehead. "I forgot, you're the sun goddess, so you **can** do that."

A sly smirk spread onto the wolf's features before she resumed her sunbathing.

…

_**CLACK, CLACK, CRASH!**_

A young warrior fell onto one of his knees as his body began to succumb to the apparent fatigue and exhaustion that plagued his body. Groaning softly, he angled his head upward, only to meet his opponent's menacing stare.

"Such a fight you put up," his enemy's distorted voice retorted before a crooked smile played across its shadowed face. "Such strength could come in handy."

"Wait," the warrior commanded. "What do you think you're doing? Stop!"

"No!" the distorted voice roared as an obsidian, clawed hand shot forth from the shadows, constricting the young warrior's body within its grasp. "Why should I heed to your words...?"

The wicked smile reclaimed the beast's lips as a dark substance seeped from the clawed hand's palm, instantly enveloping the struggling warrior. As quickly as the dark matter had appeared, it quickly retracted into the owner's hand. A sinister cackle vibrated in the beast's throat as it soon morphed into a darker copy of the warrior himself.

"...When I can become you instead," the shadowed copy finished as it clenched and examined its newly acquired hands. "Not bad if I do say so myself."

The young warrior could only gasp as the newfound, and darker copy of himself cackled sinisterly before leaping out of a nearby window.

"Oh, and one more thing," the dark warrior remarked as he paused on the window's sill. "I have a prophecy for you...your little sweetheart will die by my hand! Ahahahaha!"

"No!" the warrior screamed as he took off after his copy.

…

"Noooo!" a frenzied voice screamed as the owner of the voice bolted upright from his prone position.

Cold sweat poured down his face as he frantically glanced at his surroundings. Allowing for his breathing to ease slightly, he began to check over his physical being, noting that the clothes he was wearing, the small mat he was now sitting on and the room he was currently residing in were completely new and rather foreign to his eyes.

"Where's my sword?" he questioned as he frantically searched the area around him.

"Oh good, you're awake," a rather timid voice commented.

Momentarily pausing in his quest to locate his missing katana, the current bed-ridden man tilted his head to the right slightly as a rather frail woman stood from her small weaving corner. He soon squinted his eyes in order to better visualize the other's features, however a carved and painted wooden mask barred any hope of doing so.

"You had me worried for quite a while," she began before offering him a cup of freshly brewed tea as well as a roasted fish. "You've been sleeping for about two days now."

"Thank you miss," he answered as he carefully accepted the steaming cup of tea. "So where exactly am I?"

"Why, you're currently in Wep'Keer," the girl answered. "A small village in the heart of the frozen Northland."

Ushiwaka choked on his tea following the statement of his whereabouts. He then coughed adamantly, earning a concerned glance from the village native, however her expression was thusly concealed to him via her mask. Absorbing a few moments to catch his breath, he glanced up at his caretaker with a disbelieving expression etched across his features. An awkward moment of silence passed between the two as they searched for a plausible topic to converse with. However before either could utter a single word, an ear-splitting shriek echoed across the frozen lands of the small village. The young village woman gasped before proceeding to close and lock all of the window shutters and the front door.

"What are you doing?" Ushiwaka questioned as he carefully pushed himself up onto his feet.

"Stay down!" she ordered in a frantic tone as she cowered behind her loom. "Or it will hear you and attack both of us."

"What will?" he questioned again as he searched for his katana, locating it a few minutes later.

"That pack of Igloo Turtles," the woman answered, the mere utterance of the beast's name causing the color to drain from her face. "They've been coming to this village day in and day out for years now, looking for food, shelter and a place to generally cause havoc."

"Well then," the prince began, as he glanced over the shimmering blade of his katana. "Perhaps I should go and welcome them."

"No, don't!" she shouted only to watch as her front door was practically thrown open.

Cautiously, Ushiwaka stepped out into the frigid lands of the small village. His eyes darted back and forth precariously, the dark blue orbs searching the pristine landscape for any signs of movement. Clutching his katana tightly in his right hand, he pressed on, small snowflakes dotting the rather chilly atmosphere. As he continued to wander further into the village, a sharp chill proceeded to race down his spine.

"It's quiet," he murmured to himself as he held his katana tightly in his hands. "...Too quiet."

Glancing to his right, he soon noticed a slight change in the atmosphere. Slowly, the air became thicker and darker, leading to a point where time seemed to slow as the demons approached stealthily. Calmly, Ushiwaka breathed deeply before raising his sword to his eye level, leaning back on his left foot in the process. He knew the demons were in the vicinity, and he could practically feel their frigid, cursed breath on his neck. Inhaling deeply, he slowly closed his eyes as he waited in preparation for the storm to begin.

Meanwhile, the young village woman cautiously wandered out of the safety of her own home as she went in search for the brash man. Glancing around at her surroundings, the hair on the back of her neck soon began to rise. Shivers convulsed along every nerve of her being as she wandered further into the dark village until the familiar sight of the swordsman graced her vision. Smiling and sighing in relief, she proceeded to jog toward him, calling for him as she did so.

"No!" he screamed as he turned around on the balls of his left foot, kicking off of the ground following the initial about face.

The young woman gasped as the form of a massive Igloo Turtle leapt out from the shadows, its sharp, icicle-like claws extended and poised to strike down the practically spell-bound villager. Stretching out as far as his body would allow, Ushiwaka extending the blade of his katana out toward the demon, piercing its igloo-like shell. Landing precariously on his feet, he quickly twisted the pierced blade until the object sunk deep enough to sever the small stalk displayed in the center of the igloo. Screeching from the pain, the demon succumbed to the prince's attack before collapsing onto the frigid ground just before the woman's feet.

"T-thanks so much m-"

"Get behind me," he ordered, interrupting her stuttered recognition. "There's plenty more where those came from."

To put truth to his words, a whole gang of about seven or so Igloo Turtles leapt out of the shadows, each beast snarling and lashing its lantern tail about following the news of their fallen comrade. Dipping his head slightly, Ushiwaka readied his sword, mind and body for a major fight. The young woman however had proceeded to cling to the swordsman's left leg for dear life.

"Young one!" he addressed as one of the beasts roared at him. "When I instruct you, you are to run as fast as you can to that sacred shrine over there."

Glancing up from the ground, the village girl averted her gaze to fall upon the sturdy pillars of a shrine, which was believed to house the spirit of frost within its sacred grounds. Reluctantly, the young girl released the swordsman's leg and prepared for the dash of her life.

"Okay, you ready?" he questioned as he slowly crouched, his katana aimed at the igloo turtle blocking the way. "On the count of three, you take off. One...two...three!"

Upon the final number's vocalization, Ushiwaka leapt into the air and swung his katana in a small circle, forcing all of his body weight though the blade down to the ground. The force of the blade's momentum and the angle the object was slicing in, proved to be the beast's demise as two identical halves of one monster peeled away from each other before slumping onto the ground. Once the demon had been destroyed, the young girl made a beeline for the shrine, managing to reach the sacred site just before one of the igloo turtles got to her.

"It's show time!" the moon prince voiced as he charged the remaining horde of demons.

…

An echoing shriek befell the landscape as the last of the Igloo Turtles was exorcised. Panting from overexertion in the ferocious battle, Ushiwaka slowly withdrew his katana, the object dripping with the blood of many slain demons. A hoarse cough tore though his throat as his knees buckled. Wrapping his left arm around his waist, he thrust the blade of his katana into the ground, the sword sinking rather easily into the otherwise frozen rock. Weary from illness and fatigue, he glanced toward the heavens just as the dark, obsidian clouds parted, revealing a brilliant and radiant full moon.

In between his shallow gasps for breath, a sly smirk slowly claimed Ushiwaka's lips as his home world bathed the land he stood upon as well as his body in a pale, golden light. The village woman gaped wide-eyed at the focused beam of light as she slowly emerged from her hiding spot. Closing his eyes, the prince reveled in the twinkling light. A soft gasp emerged from his lungs as the beam of light intensified, before swirling around the fatigued swordsman, creating a whirlwind.

"Wow!" the woman gasped as her savior's body began to slowly lift off of the ground.

"_**Well done**_," an ominous voice echoed over the mountaintops as the golden whirlwind of light morphed into a sphere surrounding the man with golden hair.

Ushiwaka cringed in pain before curling into a ball, the light morphing around his body to form a protective barrier. Opening his eyes, he soon noted that the wounds he had acquired from the various battles he had been a part of had begun to quickly heal instantaneously. A radiant smile spread onto his features as he checked over his other appendages and extremities.

"_You have proven your worth my son_," a deep, sagely voice echoed within the sphere of light. "_However this is the only time I will be able to assist you on your journey. Make good use of this momentary gift Ushiwaka! Now go and rid the world of the very evil that destroyed our civilization_!"

As the fleeting voice of his late father faded over the roar of the rushing winds, the ball of light began to disperse. Nodding his thanks, the rejuvenated moon prince recoiled into a ball before thrusting his limbs out as far as they would extend. The ball of light immediately shattered and dispersed, leaving a newly revived, yet completely naked Ushiwaka before the vast frozen lake that was almost the end of him. He slightly narrowed his eyes as his body slowly descended onto the frigid ground. A light breeze filtered through his long, golden lochs as the runic ark's stern came into view. Bowing his head, he muttered a few prayers for the lives lost on the vessel before glancing down at his katana, the blade's radiant edge glowing brilliant silver.

Ushiwaka gazed upon the sword with an astonished expression. Cautiously, he reached out to touch the tip of the hilt, however a rather unforgiving shock jolted the young prince before the blade ceased to glow. He furrowed his brow before a powerful rumbling began to rattle the landscape. Reverting his gaze over to the sunken ark, his eyes soon widened as large, glacial spears shot forth from beneath the surface of the ocean, wrapping around the remaining portion of the wrecked ship to create a barrier for protection. Bowing his head, the moon prince closed his eyes before wrapping his arms around his bare torso, the frigid temperatures finally sinking in. However, the young village woman had already fetched the foreigner some warm, dry clothes as well as an extra bonus.

"Here, I want you to have this," she commented as she handed him a dark blue, eagle headdress.

Quickly changing into the warm clothes the village girl provided for him, he carefully studied the headdress as his frigid body began to slowly regain its warmth. Squinting his eyes slightly, he visually absorbed every detail ranging from the feathered back to the large obsidian jewel on the top of the eagle's head. Smiling, he then took note of the large, flowing, pieces of cloth cascading from the feathered end of the helmet. As he inspected the fabric closer, he noted the similarity to wings. Ever since the headdress had been presented to him, a smile had never once left his features.

"Why are you giving this to me?" he questioned her.

"Because this is your guardian animal spirit," the village woman answered. "You see, we Oina people believe that each person is born with a guardian animal spirit that watches over them and gives them guidance during their lives. A person's guardian spirit generally isn't known by anyone else other than the actual person the animal is protecting. However, when I was watching you fight, I distinctly saw the image of a brave and valiant eagle, defending the lives of others."

Ushiwaka's smile soon dissipated into an inquisitive expression as he ran the pads of his fingers over the grooves in the headdress.

"Your bravery, courage and resourcefulness as well as your power are all characteristics of a vigilant eagle," she continued. "Just please do me this favor: never stop believing in your guardian spirit, because if you do, you will lose them forever."

The moon prince nodded his understanding as he pulled back his hair before quickly slipping the headdress on, the fabric wings fluttering gracefully in the wind. A wide smile soon claimed the village woman's features as she bowed before him.

"Thank you ever so much for your hospitality," he began as he gently placed his right hand down on the woman's left shoulder. "However, I must be on my way now."

Nodding, the villager stood to the side to allow for the moon prince to pass, bowing respectively as he journeyed out of the village.

"_Here's where my real journey begins_," Ushiwaka thought to himself as he left the frigid village of Wep'Keer behind him. "_And I can foresee it will be a long, and dangerous road ahead_."


	5. Chapter 5

Amaterasu yawned as she awoke from another long catnap, the warm and bright sun disk rising to reach its highest peak in the sky. The day had been a warm and rather lazy experience for the transformed sun goddess, and she grew rather bored of the matter fairly quickly. Taking a few minutes to thoroughly stretch her limbs, she stood onto her four paws, stretching her back muscles afterward. All of the generated movements had awakened Ishaku from his nap as well, the wandering artist precariously stretching his own limbs as Amaterasu proceeded to journey down closer toward the village.

"So Ammy," the sprite began as he sat cross-legged atop the wolf's head. "Where are we off to today?"

The sun goddess preferred to ignore the question momentarily as she wandering into the village, its inhabitants busy with daily chores. The wolf absorbed a few moments as she surveyed the village in the daylight. Tilting her head to the right slightly, she examined the small houses that formed a line from the massive lake to a smaller spring, which was regularly supplied with fresh water via a massive waterfall.

"Whoa there Ammy!" Ishaku retorted as he pulled on her ears, earning a harsh yip from his companion. "I don't think it would be a very wise idea to just go barreling into town especially after the ruckus you caused the previous night."

Amaterasu groaned as she stalked around behind the houses. She really wanted to get to know the villagers better, but considering the circumstances, Ishaku was correct in his commentation. However she didn't want to spend the rest of her time in the mortal world wasting away on top of a mountain alcove. Therefore, she decided on stealthily slinking around behind the villagers' backs if only just to escape into the mountain range.

"Eek! Wolf!" a shrill cry rang out as the sun goddess paused before the spring's banks.

Turning toward the direction of the squeal, Amaterasu's gaze fell upon a young maiden around the portrayed age of sixteen or so. The maiden was dressed in a rather simple kimono of the brightest hues of blue. Designs of cherry blossoms and cranes decorated to outfit, with a gold-colored obi tied around her waist. The maiden's hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, and her emerald green eyes were fixated on the white wolf, her pupils contracted to mere dots. A small barrel was clutched tightly in her small hands, the kanji rather unreadable despite the size of the maiden's hands.

"Hm? What's wrong with her?" the sprite questioned as he proceeded to bounce up and down on Ammy's head.

"Demon!" a male voice called as its owner raced toward the scene. "How is it that you snuck in here? I will not allow you to harm anyone!"

Amaterasu tilted her head as she stared at the swordsman.

"Away with you white demon!" he shouted as he unsheathed his own katana and charged at the wolf.

"Ammy, I think you'd better move!" Ishaku shouted as he began to pull at one of her ears.

The sun goddess growled low in her throat as the village warrior slowly approached her. Unfaultered by the wolf's change in attitude, the swordsman leapt at the animal, his sharpened katana poised for attack.

"Ammy!" the poncle screamed before retreating into the sun goddess's fur coat, while praying for a fortunate outcome. "Gods give her strength!"

In the following moments, time seemed to slow as a nearly invisible barrier shattered from around Amaterasu's lupine form. The wolf breathed a sigh of relief before quickly sidestepping, whipping her tail in a quick horizontal slash, effectively slicing the man's katana in two. There was a brief pause as both of the combatants landed on their feet. At first, the katana remained solid, the mid-morning sun glinting vibrantly off of the object's sliver blade. Amaterasu tilted her head in confusion as she stood from her defensive position, however once the warrior poised for another attack, the sword's tipped half broke away and fell harmlessly to the ground.

The warrior and the maiden stood dumbfounded as the katana's severed tip imbedded into the soft ground. Glancing up from the shard, the two shared a petrified expression as they stared at the panting wolf. A smirk formed on her features as a crisp bark vibrated her vocal chords. The maiden was the first to flee from the scene, abandoning her empty barrel in the process. Tilting her head to the right slightly, Amaterasu glanced from the maiden's retreating back, over to the slightly quivering swordsman, his katana's hilt still clutched tightly in his right hand. A brief moment of silence passed between the two as a barely noticeable breeze filtered through the tense atmosphere.

"Is it over?" Ishaku questioned as he poked his head out from the pristine, white strands of wolf hair. "Did we win?"

"It's a monster…" the warrior whispered as he finally dropped the former katana's hilt, his quivering body proceeding to retreat.

"What's gotten into him?" the wandering artist questioned as he leapt back onto Amaterasu's head.

The sun goddess barked a second time, addressing the swordsman, before proceeding to advance upon the frightened man. She was only able to advance two steps when the swordsman turned and fled back toward his house, screaming. Flaring her nostrils, Amaterasu turned back toward the spring before lowering her head and lapping quietly at the cool water's surface. She closed her eyes momentarily as she reveled in the spring's crisp, cold taste; a nice refreshing change from the liquid that had seeped out of the rather juicy turnips she had consumed the night before. Once the lupine goddess had finished her drink, she proceeded to follow the small river until she reached the all too familiar bridge she was viciously chased across thanks to a greedy swordsman.

The wolf merely shook off the memory as she continued her wandering, and before long, she came across the form of an elderly woman adamantly washing clothes by the river's bank. A soft whine of curiosity vibrated her vocal chords as she trotted over to the woman. The elderly woman was small in stature, and her graying hair was tied back into a tight bun. She wore a simple white rope with no particular design gracing the fabric's surface. Her age and work worn hands worked diligently as she repeatedly dunked a finer style kimono of a deep pink color into a barrel filled with warm, soapy water. Amaterasu proceeded to wag her tail before she yipped, successfully gaining the elderly woman's attention.

"Oh my, what a cute doggie!" she exclaimed as she momentarily pulled her self from her work.

"This here's not a doggie lady," Ishaku corrected as he proceeded to jump up and down on Amaterasu's head. "This here's a wolf!"

"Oh, and you have a cute little bug friend too," the woman rejoiced, a joyous smile claiming her lips.

"Little bug!?" the sprite exclaimed. "I'm a wandering artist lady, not a bug!"

"Well, at any rate it was nice to meet you," the elderly woman commented. "I don't have any food for you, but you might find a good time in playing around with Mushito's dog."

With her ideals voiced, she went back to work on her laundry. Amaterasu snorted as she trotted off toward the bridge, lightly sniffing the air as she approached it. She knew full well who lived in the small house across the river however; she didn't really want to become the man's next target practice. So she merely ignored the house on her way up toward a small mountain pass.

...

The radiant light from the afternoon sun shone brilliantly across the vast plains of Shinshu field. The plant-life enjoyed the warmth and light from the sun, while the animals and people worked or played under its vigilant watch. The sun's light seemed to also add beauty to the vast waters of a massive lake, known to many as Lake Harami. The enormous lake was situated in a small valley overlooked by two mountain ranges. Just off of the lake's coast facing Shinshu field, a mighty and intricate gate stood guard over the waters of Lake Harami. Many visitors to the lake would often stare up at the dark blue edifice pondering who built it and what it was protecting. A narrow and winding path that snaked underneath the gate also generated questionable glances from anyone who noticed it. However, often times, the path would lead to nowhere, but to those who were deemed worthy by the gods themselves discovered a portal that revealed a massive mountain like structure situated in the very center of the lake.

The massive mountain itself contained an array of plant life that flourished from the fresh water surrounding the small island. At the very top of the mountain, a gaping crater blemished the object's otherwise pristine form. Inside the crater lay the paralyzed body of an eight-headed serpent, its massive body leaning to one side. Many worthy visitors to the site have often detailed about the fantastic view of the moon, and over the centuries since its discovery have named it the "Moon Cave". On this particular day, the sun's vibrant rays shone down across the unmoving body of the gigantic dragon, warming the beast's scales. Slowly, a low growl echoed from the beast, the single heart all eight heads shared began to beat rapidly as fiery blood circulated quickly. However, an oblivious traveler calmly ascended to the summit of the mountain, wishing to enjoy the refreshing spring breeze and take in the scenery.

The traveler was a young maiden, who had recently left the small hamlet of Kamiki Village searching for adventure. The stories of the alluring Moon Cave had enticed her interest, and therefore had settled to journey there on her first stop during her cross-country trip. Finally reaching the top, she paused briefly as the gentle spring breeze threaded through her long, dark hair. She smiled widely as she gazed out over the rippling waters of the pristine lake. Meanwhile down at the bottom of the mountain's crater, one of the eight heads opened its blood red eyes, surveying its new environment. Slowly, but surely, all of the remaining heads followed suit as the beast began to awaken. Shaking its head, the fire dragon recalled the past events that had occurred since their arrival on the Celestial Plain.

"Vile deity," the dragon sulked as he gazed skyward. "You may have succeeded in dragging me down into the mortal world, but let it be known that I will stop at nothing until you are a lifeless corpse at my feet!"

In the moments that followed, the eight heads joined in a chorus of ear piercing roars. The ground proceeded to violently shake in the aftermath of the beast's initial revival. The young maiden still atop the mountain's summit gasped as the very ground underneath her feet rumbled before deep fissures appeared. She covered her ears quickly to protect them from the monumentous roar that arose from deep within the mountain. Before she had time to rationalize what was going on, the ground underneath her feet gave way and she plummeted down into the massive basin of the mountain's crater. She groaned in pain as she slowly stood onto her quivering legs, however a deep and sinister growl that emanated from behind her froze her in her very tracks.

"Well, now, what do we have here?" a sinister voice questioned as the young maiden slowly began to turn to face the owner.

Paralyzed with fear, the young woman stayed glued to her spot as the enormous form of an eight-headed dragon appeared before her very eyes. Each of the glowing heads wore a helmet portraying a different element. The fire dragon tilted its head down before extending its neck out to better observe the intruder. A wicked smile soon spread across the serpent's snout, revealing many glowing razor-sharp teeth.

"Tell me young maiden," the dragon began as his eyes slightly narrowed. "Where do you come from?"

"K-Kamiki V-Village.." she stammered as the beast's snout drew closer to her body.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen a white light fall into your village would you?" it continued as the other elemental heads began to crowd around behind the fire head.

The young woman slowly shook her head no, causing the dragon to narrow its eyes to mere slits, its jaws opening wide as a fierce roar escaped its throat. She screamed before turning to make a run for it, however, her plans for escape were quickly cut short as the fire dragon's jaws clamped down around her waist. The woman managed a fleeting gasp as the beast's razor-sharp teeth sunk into her flesh, blood beginning to trace rivers down the exposed bones. The pain was excruciating as the dragon's powerful jaws began to slowly clench together, snapping bones, cartilage and tendons as the pressure increased. In the following moments the maiden's body slumped lifeless in the beast's jaws as her blood drained from the puncture wounds. Throwing its head back, the dragon quickly consumed the woman, reveling in the succulent taste of flesh after so long a search and journey through the universe. As the broken woman's body journeyed further into the dragon's body, her soul was slowly absorbed, revitalizing its demonic power.

"Yes, I can feel my power growing!" the dragon commented deviously. "So she came from Kamiki did she? I wonder how many more I can get from that village, but one should be enough for now. Besides, I have some planning to do to get back at that wretched sun goddess!"

…

Ushiwaka sighed heavily as he journeyed through the frigid lands of the far north. Thanks to the clothing the woman from the village offered to him, he was rather warm despite the plummeting temperatures. He had since left the small village a while ago, yet had still to find any sort of connection to the lands farther south. Pausing momentarily in his wandering, he came across the opening to a mighty and ominous forest. Tilting his head to the right slightly, he turned and began to advance toward the forest's entrance.

"Wait! Stop!" a panicked voice called from behind him. "Don't go in there!"

"Hm?" Ushiwaka hummed as he turned to face a rather bulky man surging up to him. "Why can I not go in there?"

"Because that forest is cursed!" the villager answered.

"Really?" the man with blue eyes questioned as he turned to fully face the man from the village. "Why is this forest cursed? Was there a tragedy or a battle that happened in there?"

"No, it's the trees themselves," the man answered. "They give off a toxic pollen that has the power to confuse any beast or human who wanders in there. Eventually the victim becomes lost and goes crazy. They say that once you go in, you will never come out. Too many people have already ventured in there never to be seen again."

"Does this forest have a name?" Ushiwaka questioned crossing his arms.

"We Oina call this forest Yoshpet," he responded. "Otherwise known as the _consuming forest_."

"Hm, consuming forest you say?" the foreigner replied as he turned back to face the forest.

"Yes, however there is talk about a certain tribe of beings known as Poncles that live in the very heart of that forest," the village man commented. "Supposedly these poncles are a race of beings that are also known as messengers of the gods. What I don't get is why they have to live so deep in such a horrid place if their intentions are to inspire faith in the gods via their paintings."

"This group sounds interesting," Ushiwaka noted as he proceeded closer to the forest. "Perhaps they can help me then!"

"Wait what are you doing?!" the villager questioned as the man he was just conversing with surged into the forest. "Do you have a death wish boy?!"

…

Once he finally reached the thick of the forest, Ushiwaka paused to stare into the ominous path before him. The trees themselves were very tall and closely set together, practically blocking the light from the sun altogether.

"Well, let's hope this forest isn't as large as that villager was hinting at," he commented as he entered the forest.

Upon entering Yoshpet, he noticed how quiet everything became save for his footfalls crunching rather nosily in the packed snow. He sighed in relief upon the discovery of burning torches lining a preset path, which wound through the forest. As his journey took him further into the forest, he soon came to a fork in the path. By this time, his breathing had become rather labored, the dangerous pollen proceeding to choke him.

"Left…or right?" he questioned himself as he glanced both ways a few times over. "I'll go….left."

His chosen path ascended up a hill and around a bend before the path dropped steadily into the next section of the infamous forest. Dazed from inhaling the pollen as well as the ominous chill that surrounded him, his senses began to blur and distort, sending mixed signals to his mind. Before long he ended up convincing himself that he was lost. Ushiwaka paused momentarily as he restudied his surroundings. Sweat was pouring down his face as his breathing became increasingly shallow.

"Everything looks….so..familiar," he panted, clutching at the fabric over his chest, the pain causing him to grind his teeth together. "I…I feel like I'm…going in circles!"

Adrenaline began to course through his veins as the fear of never emerging alive out of the forest plagued his mind. His life began to slowly flash before his eyes as he proceeded to sprint in a random direction.

"No! No, I will not die here!" he screamed as he vaulted over a massive snow mound. "I can't! Not here!"

As he ran deeper into the forest, the snow became deeper and the trees appeared to grow closer together, seeming to be closing in on him. Ushiwaka's eyes grew wide as panic began to set in.

"Where am I?!" he screamed as he circled around another bend and vaulted over another snow bank, only to tumble down a steep slope.

Once he finally came to a stop at the base of the hill he fell down, tears began to trail down his face as he proceeded to jump to conclusions.

"I'm never getting out of here," he whispered as his body shook violently from the adrenaline and fear. "I'm never going to see Ammy again."

He coughed hoarsely as he recalled the memory of witnessing his beloved childhood friend fall from the Celestial Plain with the dreaded beast Orochi. Shaking his head rapidly, Ushiwaka lifted his gaze skyward as a sliver of light sliced through the thick canopy of leaves. Exhaustion and fatigue had finally caught up with him following his panicked tramp through the forest, and soon his vision blurred before going completely dark. As unconsciousness began to set in, so did the biting cold of the forest, wrapping its deadly claws around his quivering body.

"Amaterasu…" he whispered as his head fell back down between his outstretched arms.

A howling wind wove through the forest, rustling the leaves and carrying loose top snow across the land, and as time passed, the snow proceeded to bury Ushiwaka's body. His mind was far too gone to call back into consciousness anytime soon and his breathing was barely noticeable. His limbs had also ceased shivering once the cold seeped deep into the flesh, practically freezing the blood in the snaking highways of veins.

"Hm?" a whisper soft voice hummed as its owner drew closer. "What do we have here?"

"What is it Kayo?" a second voice questioned. "Found something?"

"Look, it's a human!" the first voice announced. "He looks near death."

"I'm surprised he could make it out this far," the second voice commented.

"We have to do something quick," the first voice commanded. "We can't just leave him here."

…

Ushiwaka moaned softly as he began to slowly open his eyes, however the bright light that radiated around him caused him to quickly shield them with his forearm. Gritting his teeth, he rolled onto his right side, curling into a ball before venturing to observe his surroundings once again. By this time, the light was slightly more manageable, however he still needed to squint his eyes until they became more suited to the light's intensity.

"Ugh, where am I?" he questioned as he glanced his body over a few times.

Slowly, his senses began to return to him, including his sense of touch.

"Hm?" he hummed in curiosity when his hands grazed over thick, yet soft fur.

Glancing down, his eyes began to notice red markings that curved to form majestic patterns, and before long, the light dimmed enough for the figure of an animal to appear before the blue-eyed man. His eyes widened once the animal's form became fully visible. The mighty animal before him was a massive and rather furry ox. The ox's fur coat yielded crimson markings that seemed to pulsate with energy with each move it made. Its horns were a deep obsidian hue and curved forward instead of to the sides. It wore a small hat upon its head that to Ushiwaka appeared similar to the ones that adorn the heads of many powerful tengus in legend paintings. The most noticeable object that the ox possessed was the massive bone horn dangling from its neck. The Moon Tribe native gasped as he stared up at the mighty animal.

"Take it easy for a bit," the ox ordered gently, its deep voice booming in Ushiwaka's head. "You are safe for the time being."

"You…you can talk?" he questioned, an expression of sheer awe gracing his features.

"My name is Itegami," the ox informed. "I am the protector and guardian of these lands."

"Itegami…" the man with blue eyes reiterated. "You're a god aren't you?"

"Yes, I am the god of ice," Itegami answered. "I must say, you were foolish entering Yoshpet, and on your own even."

"Please Itegami," Ushiwaka began. "I must find the village of the tribe of Poncles."

"Why?" the deity questioned. "What business could you possibly have with the poncles?"

"I understand that they can converse with the gods," he continued. "If that is true, then they can help me in finding my friend Amaterasu."

At the mere mention of the sun goddess's name, Itegami reeled his head as he quickly leapt to his feet, the ground vibrating upon his landing. Ushiwaka fell onto his back from the initial position change, before quickly scrambling onto his hands and knees. Glancing up, his face paled slightly as the god of ice lowered his head, scrapping his hooves upon the snow-covered ground. His nostrils flared and great puffs of steam shot forth from his nose with every breath.

"How dare you take Lady Amaterasu's name in vain!" the ox roared, stamping his feet. "Such dishonor will not be left unpunished!"

"Please Itegami, I meant no dishonor!" Ushiwaka pleaded. "We have known each other since we were young. She is a very good friend of mine!"

"Silence!" Itegami shouted. "I will hear not another one of your lies!"

The oxen god of ice scrapped his hooves in the snow once more before lowering his head and charging. The man from the Moon Tribe screamed before crossing his arms in front of his face as he braced himself for Itegami's assault. Sometime between the initial charge and Ushiwaka's recoil, his eagle headdress had fallen off of his head, revealing his golden hair.

"_That golden color…_!" Itegami recalled before digging his hooves into the ground to stop his generated momentum.

The ice deity had managed to relieve enough of his momentum in order to halt his charge just before he reached Ushiwaka's braced form. The golden-haired man waited in anticipation for Itegami's attack and the bone-crunching pain and pressure to hit, however, it never did.

"Huh?" he questioned before slowly lowering his arms only to come face-to-face with the mighty deity himself. "Why did you stop?"

"Your hair…it's golden just like those of the royal family of the Moon Tribe," Itegami commented, his breath ghosting before his nose. "I was informed that your tribe was attacked by a most sinister creature."

Ushiwaka bowed his head as the painful memory resurfaced in his mind. It seemed as if the slaughter would never cease, countless innocents had lost their lives including that of his father. He would never be able to forget that day as long as he would live, neither would he be able to rid his mind of the beast's menacing stare as it threatened to tear his body limb from limb. He leaned his body forward until his forearms rested upon the snow-covered ground. Uncontrollable tears surged down his features as he slammed his right hand, which had clenched into a tight fist, down upon the ground.

"Damn it! Damn it all to Yomi!" he cried in a quivering voice. "I couldn't save them…it's all my fault!"

Itegami felt the presence of pity creeping into his subconscious as he watched the sole surviving member of the royal family from the Moon Tribe fall apart before him. Lowering his head, he gently brushed the tip of his nose against Ushiwaka's bowed head, gaining the man's attention.

"I shall take you to Poc'tan," the ox informed. "The village of the Poncles. Once there, you must ask to see the chief. Even if the guards refuse, you must insist. Once you meet the chief, ask him for the whereabouts of a mystical gate known to both the Oina and the poncles as the Spirit Gate."

"The Spirit Gate?" Ushiwaka reiterated, earning a nod from the deity.

"If they do decide to help you, the chief will lead you through the rest of Yoshpet and open the gate for you," Itegami continued. "But be warned, opening the Spirit Gate will cause great misfortune to the ones who open it."

"Let's go," the man with blue eyes commented as he picked up his eagle headdress and replaced in on his head.

…

"This is as far as I can take you," Itegami commented once the two had reached a clearing in the heart of the forest. "From this point on, you must convince the poncles to assist you."

"Thank you for all of your help Itegami," Ushiwaka replied before bowing.

"Good luck," the ox wished before disappearing in a flash of white light.

Turning back to face the clearing, the man with blue eyes journeyed into the grassy field, startling a few rabbits and deer by doing so. The centerpiece of the small clearing was a rotting tree stump. Ushiwaka stared at the stump for a few minutes, trying to convince himself that the whole situation must have been a joke. He then coughed before turning his back to the stump and plopping down onto the ground.

"Very funny Itegami," he growled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ha ha! I get it, the joke's on stupid ol' me for believing that Poncles existed!"

He then groaned before flopping back onto the ground, his arms outstretched to either side of his body. The sunlight that poured through the break in the canopy played across his face, caressing it with its warmth. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes as the sun's warmth began to envelop his body.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" a shrill voice questioned, startling Ushiwaka.

Startled, the man with blue eyes quickly bolted upright, his gaze darting back and forth over the clearing. Furrowing his brow, he reverted his gaze to fall upon the tree stump, all the while pondering whether or not it was talking to him.

"Hey! Down here you moron!" the rather high voice shouted, slowly gaining Ushiwaka's attention.

"Well, now," he began, humor in his distraught voice. "What do we have here? A tiny bug that can hop…that's something you don't see everyday."

"For your information, I am a Poncle not a bug!" the sprite shouted, waving about his weapon.

"No need to get hostile," Ushiwaka sighed as he continued to observe the bouncing sprite. "Wait, did you say poncle?"

"That's right pal," the poncle replied as he ceased his bouncing. "My name's Namayo, and I help to guard our little civilization here. So if you'd be so kind as to leave this place, I won't have to slice you to pieces."

"Please Namayo, I must speak to your chief," the lunar native begged as he bowed before the sprite. "It's very important that I do."

"And what makes you so special?" Namayo questioned sternly. "I have strict orders from the chief himself not to let any intruders in! So be gone with you!"

"Please Namayo, it's a matter of life and death!" Ushiwaka pleaded, his hands clasped before him.

"I don't care, and neither will the chief," the sprite retorted. "Now, I'm not going to ask you again, be on your way before I rend your hide with my own sword, Menomaru!"

"Namayo, what is all the commotion about out here?" another small voice questioned as a small ball of light came bounding out of a small hole in the tree stump.

"Why Lady Kiko!" Namayo addressed as the guard bowed deeply. "I was just sending away this brutish fiend."

"Oh, and does this fiend have a name?" Kiko questioned as she bounded over to the kneeling man before her.

"Oh, uh, well you see…" the sprite mumbled as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Forgive me Honorable Kiko," the man with blue eyes began, before bowing respectfully. "My name is Ushiwaka."

"Ushiwaka is it?" she questioned as she hopped onto his left shoulder. "Namayo, how dare you try to scare away a most honorable guest!"

"G-guest?" Namayo stuttered as he gazed up at the much larger man.

"Prince Ushiwaka of the Moon Tribe," Lady Kiko addressed before leaping off of his shoulder to bow before him. "It is an honor that you grace us with your presence. What is it that you request of us?"

"If you'd be so kind, your highness," Ushiwaka stated, making sure to include the proper titles and be respectful. "I wish to speak with the chief of your tribe. I must question him of the whereabouts of the Spirit Gate."

A foul wind coursed through the clearing following the utterance of the very gate's name. A noticeable chill surged down the lunar native's spine, leaving his nerves to quiver slightly from the cold.

"Yes, as you so wish honorable prince," the revered sprite answered. "But first, it is only customary that we provide you with some shelter and a warm meal during your stay."

"Thank you very much for your hospitality," Ushiwaka replied before quickly bowing. "But I do wonder how I will be able to fit in your civilization's cover, for I am like a giant to your people."

"Fear not young prince, for we have magic on our side," Lady Kiko responded as she produced from her side pouch, a small mallet.

The man from the Moon Tribe tilted his head in curiosity as he gazed down upon the miniature mallet. However before long, the object quickly quadrupled in size, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Rising above his head, the brightly colored mallet turned onto its side before proceeding to swing. Small speckles of light rained down upon him and as he stared up at the enigmatic object, he soon noticed a dramatic change in perspective. Momentarily tearing his gaze away from the mallet, he glanced around at his new surroundings, which to him appeared to be about one thousand times larger than normal.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, allow me to formally welcome you to Poc'tan!" the delicate voice of a young woman announced as Ushiwaka reverted his gaze to fall upon that of Lady Kiko's.

…

Ushiwaka bowed deeply to the guards and Lady Kiko for providing him with a visit to their most revered leader. A feeling of hesitation though washed over him as he entered the leader's quarters. Inside, the room contained a vast array of different paintings, each depicting different animals that were deemed gods. The room was also lined with shelves, which contained pigments and many brushes as well as blank scrolls. At the center of the room stood a desk. Stationed on the wall just above the desk was a picture of a fair maiden, the admirable sun disk situated behind the revered woman.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," a strong voice bellowed behind him.

The prince turned around as a stately figure came into his field of view. The man before him wore shapely armor that resembled that of a mighty stag beetle. The helmet he wore gave Ushiwaka the notion that it was also made from that of the sacrificed beetle. Despite his size, the chief before him was very elderly, his rather long hair, now a snow-white color. Even though his days as a warrior were long forgotten in the past, the poncle leader still carried his sword by his side.

"Now then, I was informed that you seek the infamous Spirit Gate," the poncle chief informed as he placed his left hand down on the prince's right shoulder.

"That is correct your highness," Ushiwaka replied nodding his head.

"You are quite the curious youth good prince," the sprite chided before a soft chuckle vibrated his vocal chords, and he made his way over to his desk. "But I must ask, why do you wish to go to the Spirit Gate?"

"Your highness-"

"Please, call me Hiromiko," the chief interrupted, waving his hand dismissively. "We have already completed the formalities."

"Please forgive me, Hiromiko," the lunar prince apologized before continuing. "I wish to visit the Spirit Gate because I has informed that it would aid me in my search for my friend, Lady Amaterasu."

"By the Gods," Hiromiko gasped as he stood from his chair. "You are an acquaintance of the great god Amaterasu?"

"Yes, however I fear that something has happened to her," he began, bowing his head as his brow furrowed together. "Ever since Orochi's assault…I have since lost her leads. Please I beset you not to make me relive that horrible memory your highness."

"I will not," the poncle leader reassured as he stepped closer to the young prince. "However, I can not guarantee what will happen once you step through the portal that lies just beyond the Spirit Gate."

"I'm certain I will be able to handle whatever may lie in wait for me on the other side," Ushiwaka vowed as he glanced into Hiromiko's eyes. "Please, will you not take me there?"

The chief of Poc'tan sighed heavily as he turned his back to Ushiwaka, crossing his arms over his chest as he contemplated the situation. The lunar native sighed heavily before reverting his gaze up toward the painting of the maiden once more.

"Your highness, I beg you," the man with blue eyes pleaded as he dropped to his knees. "My meditation visions have predicted a grave future for Lady Amaterasu if I do not hurry."

"Visions?" Hiromiko questioned as he turned back to face his guest. "You predict the future?"

"Well, not on a moment's notice," he corrected. "Well, not yet anyway. I still have many years of training before I can predict the future at any given time."

"The fabled prophet," the poncle whispered as he paced slowly over to the prince's kneeled form. "If you wish to spend the night, you may do so in the guest's quarters. However if you wish to leave immediately, we must hurry. Nightfall will be upon us in a few hours, and Yoshpet is even more dangerous at night."

"Then let us not wait a moment more," Ushiwaka concluded as he stood to his feet. "I thank you beforehand for your assistance."

…

The haunting echo of a lone wolf's howl echoed throughout the forest as the remaining rays of sunlight sunk beneath the horizon line. Ushiwaka sighed once he and Hiromiko reached an eerie edifice that took up residence in a small clearing toward the end of the forest. The object that stood before them was simplistic in design, however the sheer ominosity that reigned over it caused the prince's hair to stand on end. Something didn't feel right to him, and overall he just hoped he could escape whatever adventure lie before him alive.

"Well, here we are," the sprite replied as he bounded off of Ushiwaka's shoulder and toward the gate itself. "This thing had always given me the creeps ever since our race first discovered it many, many centuries ago. I will open this gate for you, but once on the other side, you must remember where it was you came out of it, otherwise you will never return back."

"I understand," the blue-eyed man answered nodding his head.

"We poncles shall check on the gate every so often in order to guide you out of Yoshpet when you return," Hiromiko continued as he unsheathed his sword. "However, if too much time expires between now and your return, we will assume you are either lost or dead and will not return."

Ushiwaka nodded his head once again as the poncle leapt upon the gate. Wedging his sword between the gate's doors, he slowly dragged it down, causing sparks to fly resulting from the friction. Once the sword blade had sliced along the entire length of the doors, a bright light flared out from between the slit. A sharp crack sounded from the gate before the doors began to slowly open. The prince's jaw dropped open slightly as a resilient and pulsating light flooded the environment before them. Shaking his head to reawaken his senses, he traversed toward the open gate, pausing to wave good-bye to Hiromiko before entering the light. Slowly the doors slid shut behind him, succeeding in cutting him off from the present time.

The lunar native blinked rapidly as he emerged through another pair of doors, his new environment soon materializing before him. Squinting his eyes, he surveyed the land set before him. The landscape consisted of battle-scarred fields, which were devoid of all forms of life, both plant and animal alike. The land itself was a deep red or black hue, possibly from a roaring fire that had scorched the land dry. The sky itself was overcast with ominous obsidian clouds lazily slinking along, the obvious precursor to a ravenous storm. Sighing heavily, he carefully descended from a high perch atop a once mighty mountain. However with the recent events, it was nothing more than a battle-scarred blemish of the land.

"What in the world has happened here?" he questioned himself as he began traversing the wasteland.

Unknown to him however was the fact that he was not alone. Stealthily, varied creatures wandered from the safety of their shadows as they gazed down upon the foreigner. Many of the beings began to smile wickedly, as the thought of finally devouring fresh meat surged through their minds. Oblivious to the apparent danger, Ushiwaka continued his pace, visually absorbing his surroundings, while devising possible reasons as to why and how this field looks the way it does. The faint sound of rustling grass however caused the blue-eyed man to halt his progress forward.

"I have the distinct feeling that something is following me," he mumbled to himself as he turned around slowly.

Ushiwaka sighed in an uneven breath as he turned back around to continue his trek, the sheer unease of the unnatural silence causing his body to gain a slight quiver. A prowling beast growled low in its throat as it continued to stalk the foreigner, slinking ever so closer to its prey with each step it took. Stopping a second time, the lunar native glanced over his shoulder in time to see a whip-like tail lashing about in the grass a few meters trailing his position. Turing back around, he inhaled deeply before breaking out in a panicked sprint. The beast, which had been stalking him, roared loudly as it gave chase.

"No, not here!" he shouted. "Gods, please help me!"

"Get down you fool!" a rather harsh voice called from beyond the mountain range.

Heeding the voice, Ushiwaka dropped to the ground, hoping for the best. Seizing the opportunity to finally catch some fresh meat, the beast leapt out of the tall grass, baring its claws and fangs to sink into the tender flesh of its victim upon its landing. However, the beast's hopes never came full circle as it was sliced in half via a well-aimed and sharp object that intercepted the animal mid-flight. The beast, successfully cleaved, fell back to earth, the two halves draining instantly of vital blood. Organs followed suit as gravity assisted in their rearrangement. Glancing up following the commotion of the beast's demise, Ushiwaka searched for his unconventional savior.

"Don't move!" a second voice commanded as its owner leapt down from a perch high atop a small mountain. "What do you think you are doing out here all alone? Do you want to be killed boy?!"

"Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?!" the prince retorted as he craned his neck to get a better view of the person standing behind him.

"I said don't move!" the rather feminine voice shouted brutishly as his head was forced back onto the ground.

"Amate, do you wish to drag this stranger back to the village?" the first voice questioned, as various squishing noises emanated from the area of the deceased animal.

"No, Oki can handle that," the female answered. "Where is that brat anyway?"

"Right here," a third, rather deep voice answered. "And by the way _Ammy_, you're the one who's always being a brat."

"Whatever, just take this guy back to our village," the female ordered. "Samickle, let's move out."

"Yes m'lady," Samickle answered as he heaved the slabs of fresh meat over his shoulder.

Ushiwaka gritted his teeth as a strong, clawed hand wrapped tightly around the back of his head, lifting his face toward his new captor. Overhearing the trio's conversation earlier, he had learned that the one who held him in check at the moment was known as Oki. The man's prominent bone structure in his face led the prince to believe that he had seen his share of hardships from both the environment and battle. Oki's eyes were an unusual shade of auburn, which in dim light, appeared to be an almost deep crimson shade. Apart from his eyes, a thick line of scar tissue curved around most of the left side of his face, beginning at the tip of his hairline, down to his jaw line. His nose was also off set by a few millimeters, probably from it being broken one too many times. The last stunning quality Ushiwaka found awe-inspiring about the warrior was his long and unruly hair, which was of a striking red that melted into a deep navy-black tone that cascaded down his muscular back.

…

"Let me out of here!" the lunar native screamed for the fifth hour running as he continued his assault on the iron prison he was thrown into.

"I'm not going to tell you this again," one of the guards began as he slammed his elbow against the door that lead in and out of the room. "Shut the fuck up!"

"So how much longer are you going to keep him in there Amate?" Samickle questioned as they watched over their small tribe, the night's meal left for scraps.

"Until he shuts up," Amate commented as she finished arranging a small bouquet of flowers. "It shouldn't be much longer, although I must say, I'm impressed he's managed to last this long."

"Ugh, can't I please kill him?" Oki whined as he rubbed his head into the ground, his fur coat beginning to slightly discolor from the dirt.

"No, leave him alone!" Amate barked as she roughly tapped Oki on his snout, causing the wolf to snort. "Now go and clean yourself up, I'll be back."

"He's not coming back my lady," Samickle called, halting her progress. "He's been dead for a millennia now. When are you going to move on with your life?"

The female sighed heavily as she paced back toward the elder male, tears pouring from her eyes. Relocating the bouquet to her left hand, Amate quickly swung at Samickle with her right, effectively slapping him across his face.

"How dare you tell me how to live my life!" she screamed as he gazed down upon her, a red handprint soon surfacing on the elder man's face. "I know that he's been dead for over a millennia. I know he won't be coming back, but that doesn't mean that I will forget about him! You are dismissed Samickle, return to your quarters."

"As you wish, my lady," Samickle replied before bowing deeply.

…

Ushiwaka coughed as he curled into a tight ball on the floor of his cell. It had been well over half a normal day's time since he was thrown into the cramped metal room, and he had begun to wonder where the Spirit Gate had actually sent him. The only sense of time he had was the changing of the guards that happened every hour or so.

"You are dismissed guards," a feminine voice informed. "I wish to speak with the prisoner alone."

"As you wish m'lady," one of the guards answered as he opened the door.

As the door opened, light from the full moon poured into the small room. Ushiwaka smiled as he became bathed in his home world's soothing glow, however he was soon brought to attention when a young maiden traversed into the cell room, a lit torch clutched in her right hand. The two exchanged glances of apprehension as the female secured the torch on one of the walls, providing adequate lighting for the small room.

"So then, traveler," she began, tension evident in her words. "Where is it that you came from?"

"Are you always this hard on everyone who visits?" the man with blue eyes retorted.

"Answer my question whelp!" the female shouted. "Or so help me…I'll tear you apart!"

"My name is Ushiwaka, and I am a foreigner to these lands of yours," the lunar native answered calmly as he stared into the female's golden colored eyes.

"You liar!" she screamed as she slammed her body against the iron bars of the cell, clenching her hands around the rusting objects. "Ushiwaka is dead! He has been so for countless years, and you dare to dishonor his name by claiming that you are he! How dare you!"

For fear of his own well-being Ushiwaka slid away from the section of bars the female leader was apparently trying to break down. How could what she was saying be accurate though? He was the only Ushiwaka he knew of, yet this rather brutish alpha female proclaims that he is dead.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?!" she screamed as tears began to cascade down her face. "Do you dare to mock me?!"

"Tell me young maiden," the lunar prince began calmly. "Is your name by any chance Amaterasu?"

In that instant, any shred of malice the woman held on her features slowly melted away as her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped open. Ushiwaka breathed a sigh of relief as he carefully approached her.

"How…how do you know my name?" she questioned softly as she gazed into his cerulean blue eyes.

"Because I can recall a time that I said I loved you," Ushiwaka answered as he pulled the eagle headdress off of his head, thus allowing for his golden hair to cascade over his shoulders and down his back.

"U…Ushi-waka," Amaterasu whispered as small rivers began to form from the trails of constant tears.

"How I have missed you since that fateful day my love," the lunar native commented as he slowly wrapped the fingers of his right hand around her still tightly clenched left hand.

"How? How can this be?" she questioned through a quivering voice. "I thought you were dead…"

"Ammy, must we continue this conversation with iron bars impeding our reunion?" Ushiwaka whispered as his thumb lightly grazed over her thin, battle-scarred fingers.

Amaterasu exhaled sharply as she pulled away from the iron bars, her quivering hands quickly latching onto a small key ring attached to her belt. Quickly locating the adequate key, she unlocked the cell. Pushing the door open, she practically flew into his open arms as she proceeded to sob into his thick haori, the loose fabric soaking up her tears.

"Shh…" he cooed as he wrapped his arms around her smaller figure before lightly kissing her forehead. "It's alright, no more tears."

"It's a miracle," Amaterasu whispered as she placed both of her hands on either side of his face. "I witnessed the Yamato's fall and crash. How is it you are alive?"

"It's too long and complicated a story to tell at the moment," Ushiwaka answered. "However I would like to know where I am exactly."

"Oh, how rude of me," she retorted as she broke the embrace, latching her right hand onto his left wrist. "Come and meet the villagers. Surely you must be starving as well."

…

"I see," Amaterasu whispered as she hugged her knees close to her chest. "So you were able to escape the ark after all, but if you survived the crash, what happened to you afterward? You just kind of disappeared without a trace."

"Well, have you ever heard of the Spirit Gate?" the prince of the Moon Tribe questioned only to receive a negative response. "Well, it's a mystical gate that if you go through it, the portal on the other side acts as a sort of wormhole to another time and place. I was currently wandering Kamui when I was transported here. Although, I must say, you guys sure have improved technologically over the years."

"Yes well, these improvements were actually forced upon us to invent thanks to the shape-shifting beast known as Kamunari," the sun goddess replied solemnly, as she bowed her head. "Ever since Yami became king of the cosmos, all of the surviving deities are forced to hide in the mortal world, withholding our divinity by remaining mortal. The last time I checked, there were only four of the brush gods left."

"What about Orochi?" Ushiwaka questioned, a stern expression on his features.

"He's currently in charge of the lands to the west, such as Sei-An City and the Ryoshima Coasts," Amaterasu answered. "Kamunari is in control of these lands stretching as far as the City Checkpoint, and Yami controls the far North, and Yoshpet."

"So that's why you have lost all of your powers," the lunar native concluded. "Without the belief and prayers from the mortal people through the brushwork of the Poncles…"

"Yes, we ourselves wither away," the mortal goddess whispered. "I am the last of our kind now, and with the powers of darkness growing stronger each day, even my powers to resurrect the sun have all but dried up. It seems there is no hope for this land anymore."

"Not if I can help it!" Ushiwaka proclaimed as he stood onto his feet.

"Wait, Ushiwaka, what are you planning to do?" Amaterasu questioned as she stood onto her feet as well.

"I'm going to fight and defeat these monsters one by one!" he declared.

"Are you crazy?!" she shouted. "You really do have a death wish!"

"That may be true, but I can't just sit by idly and allow for this world to succumb to darkness!" the man with blue eyes replied. "Now are you with me?"

Amaterasu sighed heavily as she bowed her head before glancing back toward the shrine she had built to house the memory of the Ushiwaka she knew from ages ago. Placed on top of a small pedestal in the shrine was a bamboo flute, which she had found one day in the frozen remains of the shrine erected for Kutone. Wiping tears away from her eyes, she gingerly lifted the beloved object into her hands before turning to face the man before her. Inhaling deeply, she gently held the flute against her bosom before offering it to him.

"Here, take this," Amaterasu whispered. "It's the only memory I have left of the Ushiwaka I remember from so long ago. He mentioned to me once that this flute had a special power hidden within that only the flute's rightful owner will be able to unleash. If you are the actual prince of the Moon Tribe Ushiwaka, then you should know what I mean."

"I understand," he responded as he accepted the flute.

"You must also understand that I can not come with you," she continued before turning her back to him. "I have a village and a family to care and hunt for. Even though we have Samickle and Oki here to hunt and protect them, a pack is never complete without a leader. Not only that, but I have pups to feed and nurture."

"Then think nothing of this quest," Ushiwaka concluded. "I was the one that volunteered to dispatch the evil from these lands, and if it means going it alone…then so be it."

The lunar native gently wrapped his arms around her midsection before placing his chin on her right shoulder.

"Good-bye Amaterasu," he whispered before tenderly kissing her neck.

Tears began to slide down her face as he slowly pulled away before descending a small hill that led to the small village. A shuddered sob coursed through her body as she fell onto her knees, burying her face in her hands.


End file.
